Tales of The Forgotten
by Sheepishly101
Summary: The Doctor and Clara can't remember who they were, and that they travelled through time and space together. When they both find themselves on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they find that their memories aren't the only scary things around...
1. The Grey Witch's Hat

Chapter 1. The Grey Witch's Hat

Clara woke with a start. She heard the unmistakable sound of a train, and felt a trembling sensation all around her. Her eyes adjusted, and she found herself alone in a train car.

 _What am I doing here?_

She started to panic, and shifted uncomfortably. _Don't be stupid, you're going to Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

She was certain of this, but also uncertain. She felt a nagging sensation in her head, and could only remember a flashing light, before the memory completely faded away.

Clara looked down, she would have to put her robe on soon. She could just see the sky starting to dim, and something told her that was a sign she was getting close to the school.

Clara quickly tossed on her robe and decided to look around her empty car. There was a shelf right above her seat, that had a massive trunk on it. The trunk was brown and leathery. With curiosity, Clara attempted to bring the trunk down. However, the trunk was really heavy, and it wouldn't budge. Clara just sat down in her seat and sighed.

Clara remembered her mother, kind, with the same brown eyes Clara had, and a warm smile. For some reason, a dry, red leaf appeared in her memory. Clara didn't know why, so she simply dismissed the thought.

Clara scratched her head, and was surprised to find her hair to be at her shoulders, she expected it to be just a few inches shorter…

Minutes later, the train came to a stop. By now, it was completely dark outside and Clara could see millions of stars.

 _Stars_.

"All firs' years with me!" A gruff voice yelled. Clara for some reason suspected that she was a first year, and leapt out of her seat. She walked down the aisle, trying not to bump into some very not-nice looking people.

"Hey!" A boy yelled. Clara shouted a quick "Sorry!" And bounded off.

Clara jumped of the steps of the train, and onto a platform. A large man came up to her and asked, "And what would yer name be miss?"

"Clara, sir."

"Aye, well yer a first year?"

"Yes, I think."

"Ya think?"

Clara smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, just you know, nervous."

"Well Clara, my name is Hagrid, I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Oh! We'll be late if we don't hurry! Quick!"

Hagrid began yelling at the first year students to get in the boats.

"No more than four kids per boat please. Would rather not have to tell yer parents you drowned on yer first day."

Clara carefully made her way into the boat. Three other boys sat with her. Clara kept quiet as possible as the the boats seemed to skim on the water by themselves.

A few minutes later, the boats stopped at a dock that seemed to be falling apart, and algae was creeping up its posts.

Clara made sure to step off the boat quickly and carefully, lifting up her robe to prevent it from getting wet. Other students shrieked at what apparently was really cold water that splashed on their legs.

Hagrid lead them into a huge castle and was met by a woman in a green, shimmering robe.

"Thank you, Hagrid." She said briskly.

Hagrid turned, and walked away.

The woman, who seemed about sixty years old, turned to all the students and glared.

"My name is professor McGonagall. You are about to enter the main hall where you will be sorted into your house. There are four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are here, you house will be like your family. Acts of intelligence a valor will gain your house points, while acts of stupidity and foolishness will make your house lose points. The house which has the most points by the end of the year, will win the House Cup, which by the way, is a great honor." McGonagall said all of this in what seemed like one breath, yet was not showing any signs of pulmonary distress.

The professor turned, and Clara and all the other students followed her into a room. Clara could feel butterflies jumping inside her, as she was loved the unknown.

The room really was grand. It had candlelights hanging from an impossible ceiling, four table with what seemed like about two hundred kids at each one. A string of adults sat at a table with either really stern, or tired looks. There was one though, that kept admiring himself in what seemed like his plate.

McGonagall stopped, and had a word with a bearded man. McGonagall then turned back to the students and declared that they would now be sorted into their houses. The woman pulled a piece of parchment out of her robe sleeve and began to recite a name.

"Abbott, Nolan."

The boy sat on a stool, and McGonagall placed a grey, ratty, old witch's hat on his head.

"Hmmm…," The hat said. "Kind, loyal, I'm thinking...HUFFLEPUFF!"

A loud cheer came from students in yellow and black ties.

"Affer, Sandra."

The hat was placed on her head and the hat distorted its face. "How about...RAVENCLAW!"

Another cheer erupted, from a different table than the first.

After what seemed like forever, McGonagall called Clara's name.

"Oswald, Clara."

Clara stepped up, her legs shaking, and sat on the stool.

' _Hmmm...what have we got here?_ ' A voice asked in Clara's mind.

' _How are you doing that?_ ' Clara asked.

' _Well, I need some information to tell me what house to put you in… Let's see… Aaah, smart, cunning, loyal. You would be great in Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff.'_

' _But_ …?' Clara asked timidly.

' _I see traces of fear, and loss._ '

Instantly, an image of Clara at her mother's funeral came up. Clara got the slightest detection that she was crying.

 _'A part is missing, and I don't know why…_ ' The hat said in her mind again.

"What's missing?" Clara asked out loud, not in her head. She felt herself blush.

"Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" Clara frowned, as the hat seemed to have quickly just dodged the question.

A huge cheer came from one of the tables, and she was ushered over there. A boy with red hair said, "Welcome, mate. Gryffindor's the best. Haven't won the House Cup in years since last year. Al thanks to 'Arry here."

The ginger pointed Clara to a boy with thick black hair and round glasses. "Anyway, why were you crying? Also what was that bit about what was missing?"

"Oh, well, you see I just remembered my mum, she died a year ago," Clara said with a shaky breath.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said. "Well. My name's Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. If you didn't know, my name is Clara."

"Well, nice meetin' you." Ron turned and started talking to a bushy haired girl.

Clara wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to the names that were being called. She just looked absentmindedly at her silver plate. Well that is until she heard one name…

"Smith, John."


	2. John Smith

***Note: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

 ****As this is my first fanfiction, I have posted a second chapter in one day! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2. John Smith

John was squirming with joy. After all this time with his father, who had taught him anything about everything, he was finally going to Hogwarts! John walked up to the stool and grinned like a madman. The robed woman placed the hat on his head.

' _Aaah….another one with hidden memories,'_ said the hat in his mind.

' _Maybe I just don't want you to see them,'_ John snapped back, not really caring that there was a hat talking to him telepathically.

' _No, these memories you do not even know of…'_ The hat said gravely.

' _Maybe I suffered severe trauma from watching my parents get killed like that Potter kid.'_

' _Maybe, but your arrogance certainly earns you points to Slytherin,'_ the hat said, chuckling _._

' _Slytherin is overrated and they are really just snobs'_

' _But they crave power, something you have, yet do not want.'_

' _I don't have any power!'_ John snapped _._

' _But you are brave, and you want knowledge, and running from your problems seems to solve them so….._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

John was so relieved to hear those words. He would have died had he been placed in Slytherin. He shuddered with just the thought of him having to be with them.

John sat down next to a brown haired girl. "Hey, my name's John Smith. And yours?

The girl examined him for a second and answered, "my name is Clara Oswin Oswald."

"Well, COO, mind if I sit here?"

"Don't know, I never sat next to a Scottish boy before."

"Hey! Scotts aren't too bad! My best friend used to be a Scott…" John frowned. Amy was her name. And she had a boyfriend, Rory. And- the thought escaped from John instantly.

"Well," Clara said, "I personally can't wait until classes start tomorrow!"

"Me either."

Their conversations was interrupted by Headmaster Dumbldore and his yearly given speech about not going into the woods, staying in at night, and the newest professor.

Lockhart his name was. The famous Gilderoy Lockhart. In John's opinion, Lockhart was a fake. Just wanting the attention. But, nobody ever listened to a Scottish kid with actual _facts._ So, he was just going to have to deal with this idiot of a teacher.

As John walked through the castle, he made sure to take note of everything. He had photographic memory, but details helped. They came up to a painting of a fat lady, and the prefect- Percy, whispered a password. The painting swung her way out of the way, and John met with the Gryffindor Common Room.

The whole place was red and gold, with the Gryffindor coat of arms hung up on the wall. The room had plush, red seats, and a cozy fireplace. To the left, were the boys' dormitories, to the right, the girls'.

Pretty much all the first years surrounded that famous Harry Potter. Yep, he survives a killing curse and he's famous, but John survives the Ti- once again, John forgot what he meant to think. He didn't mean to think it, and there was no particular reason for resentment toward Potter, so…

John blinked, and the memory faded away.

John was shown his bed, and he already had his trunk propped up right beside it. John opened up his trunk curiously, because he suddenly realized that he could not remember what's he packed, which was odd, since he remembered everything.

John pulled out a dark, long wand. He couldn't remember what it was made of.

 _Yes, you can. It's unicorn hair with elm wood. Thirteen inches, pretty long._

John shook his head. He pulled out s cauldron, a scarf, a bunch of books, and some paper and quills. John sighed and went to bed.

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock,_ John couldn't sleep. He had the distinct feeling it was around two in the morning. Of course he couldn't, he remembered suddenly. He had forgotten to take his medicine. He got his container of pills and swallowed two of them. Instantly, John felt warm and fuzzy. He got into bed and slept.

 _'Please don't change,' The woman held out her hand, in tears._

 _The man lurched backward, and in a flash of golden light, changed into a confused, old, man._

John woke with a start. Why would he dream that? It seemed so familiar, and distant at the same time. But, John, being human, forgot the dream moments after.

* * *

 **Hey! I'll have the next chapter available tomorow!**


	3. First Classes

***note: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

* * *

Clara had dreamt something weird the previous night, just like John, but had forgotten it by the time she had dressed. Clara carefully opened her trunk to find that there was her wand in one of its pockets. She picked it up, and felt a cool tingling sensation in her fingertips. A wave of excitement rushed through Clara.

Clara went to the common room and sat by the fireplace, Harry Potter sat on a different chair with his three friends. One of them was that Weasley kid Clara had met earlier last night.

Percy walked in at that moment to give them their class rosters.

"Here are the Gryffindor first year student rosters, and here are the second year rosters…"

Clara jumped up, and grabbed a schedule, she couldn't wait until class started. She examined the roster closely, first was history, then there was herbology, and then potions. Clara examined the piece of paper until she found when she would have Defense Against The Dark Arts. Clara couldn't wait. But, that Lockhart guy had some serious vanity issues.

Clara walked to the Main Hall, alone. She could feel her stomach grumbling with its need for food. Clara sat down, and waited for the food to appear on her plate like the night before. Seconds later, pancakes with thick syrup dissolved onto her plate. _Magic is amazing._

"Hey!" A familiar voice called. Clara turned to see that smith boy she had met last night. Clara didn't understand why the boy intrigued her so…

"Can I sit here?" John asked.

"Sure," Clara replied, scooting to make just a little more room.

"So, history!"

Clara smirked. "Everybody says that Mr. Bins is rubbish at teaching, plus who wants to learn about a history of magic? Wouldn't you rather wave your wand or something?"

John mocked an offensive look. "History is _amazing_. We'll learn about the founders, and, and-"

Clara giggled silently. "And?"

John looked down at his fried bananas which appeared in his plate. "Well, maybe there isn't _that_ much to learn, but, it's Hogwarts all the same."

"True, so true." Clara said, smiling.

Clara and John walked together to their first class. "I think learning about Muggles would be interesting. What is it they have now...telephones?"

"Muggles are fascinating, the technology! If I could devise a way of combining both magic and technology-" John stopped. "What?"

"You act as if Muggles are a guinea pig or something," Clara said smirking.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh, no. Bother my mum and dad were pure bloods, so...I think that makes me one too."

"No, it doesn't."

"What?"

John sighed. "Look, it's a well known fact that it's pretty much impossible to be a 'pure blood'. After thousands of years of mating, wizards ought to have come in contact with Muggles."

"I guess that makes sense, but what about that second year, Malfoy?" Clara asked, hoping to not attract the attention of any Slytherins.

"He just doesn't understand. If your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather had a child with a Muggle, I'm pretty sure that makes you a non-pure blood." John replied, matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah. I have nothing against Muggles, just look at that Granger girl. She is one of the best witches around."

"Well, let's hope we can be some of the best wizards in _a History of Magic_." John said, jokingly.

"I'm surprised we found our way!" Clara said, stopping right in front of the class door.

"Oh, I have photographic memory. Also, I listened to Percy's instructions."

"Ooh, it's the Scottish School Boy!"

"Don't say that! I was considering not wearing my robe yesterday, because I'm a rebel!" John mocked a face of hurt.

"Well, let's not be late for class, which would be really embarrassing, since we are right outside it."

"Yeah, good idea."

History wasn't at all that boring. It was just Mr. Binns. He spoke with such a monotone, that Clara felt like dying. Clara promised herself that if she became a teacher, she would be fun, and interesting, and witty-

Something told Clara that she had the same thought as that sometime before. But, Clara looked back in her memories, and just saw a black motorbike, and realized that she was just going insane.

Clara took a few notes, here and there, but never truly stopped wondering about what she was thinking of. It was like, she remembered, but she didn't want to. ' _A part is missing,'_ the hat had said, and Clara was scared as to what that meant.

* * *

 **Will have the next chapter up tomorrow!  
**


	4. Good Ol' Professor Snape

***I do not own the rights to Doctor Who or Harry Potter**

* * *

John was very confused. Mr. Binns had explained, very briefly, about the Four Founders of Hogwarts. John was not used to being confused. It was a new feeling. Every once in a while, John would raise his hand, finding that information would often contradict each other. It obviously made Mr. Binns annoyed, but John needed the 'A'.

John sat next to Clara, who seemed lost in thought, and every few minutes would write something in her notebook. John wrote anything he learned, and tried to find the facts that seemed viable.

When history was over, John talked to Clara.

"So, did you like class?"

"No," Clara replied simply.

"Yeah, Professor Binns was a bit boring."

Clara cracked a smile. "Yeah, I was just kinda lost in thought, you see my mum died of a sickness. Weeks I was at her side until-"

John didn't understand why she was telling him this. He didn't have great social skills. "Well, um, sorry?

If anything, Clara looked worse. "Thanks." Clara walked a bit faster, and left John to walk himself to Herbology.

Herbology was too easy. They pulled weeds that could kill, and simply talked about plants. John's father had made sure that he knew about herbology, since apparently it was something his father was passionate about. John however, did not share his father's enthusiasm. But, he knew a lot anyway, and by the end of class, he had gained Gryffindor ten points.

Next up came potions, a class John was particularly excited for. Potions seemed complicated, but fun as well. However, John had heard of professor Snape, who apparently was not too bright toward Gryffindors. Luckily though, John had potions with Hufflepuffs, and not Slytherins, whom Snape seemed to favor.

John got the class, and sat near the middle of the classroom. He wanted to be close enough to see the teacher, but not close enough to be ridiculed. John prepared everything, and kept a straight posture, and a blank face.

Professor Snape pushed on the door, and it flew open. His cape billowed around him. He was _definitely_ not one to be messed with.

"There will be no silly wand waving I this class. For those of you who have the decency to pay attention in class, I can teach you to bewitch the mind, and even out a stopper on death," Snake spoke with more of a monotone than Binns, and John was very intrigued as to how he did it.

John payed the closest attention in class. Snape kept talking, but John was fast, and was able to catch every word. He kept his notes shirt and precise. John was starting to like Snape's methods of teaching, even though they seemed a bit cruel. Snape reminded John of someone…

Instantly, and image of an old man with grey hair popped up in John's head. He was the same man in John's dream the night before.

' _My name is the Doctor, and I save people.'_ The man, presumably the Doctor said this, but he said it with hope, as if he were trying to to change himself.

"Smith!" A sharp voice yelled.

"Would you care to explain why you were not paying attention while I was teaching?" Snape asked, his chest heaving.

"I was thinking, sir."

"Thinking of _what_ exactly?"

"The potion of memory."

"And why would you be thinking of a potion that you will not be studying until two years, when you already have a task assigned?"

"I seem to have forgotten something," John snapped back.

The professor came up to John, his eyes piercing into John's. "Have a sense of humor now, eh? 15 points from Gryffindor." Snape turned away.

"That's not what I meant…sir."

"And what exactly was it that you meant?" Snape was probably considering forms of torture by now.

"I mean, I forgot to remind _you_ that by adding in the lilly gop's tongue, we were ruining the potion-"

"WHAT?"

"And," John continued, "you were just testing us to what our skill level was in your class."

Snape heaved. "You with soon learn _Smith_ some respect, and your place in my class." Snape turned and glared at all the students. "CLASS DISMISSED!"

All the students rushed out of their seats, and head for the door, hoping to escape with their lives.

And John didn't care, because he knew he was right.

* * *

 **Since I made some chapters ahead of time, I'm thinking of making 'Tales of the Forgotten' a daily series. Yay!  
**


	5. Banana's Are Good!

**So sorry I wasn't able to upload for a couple of days. The Internet was down. Anyway, I will post Chapter 6 right after!**

* * *

Clara was stunned. She had gotten the feeling that John was a bit rebellious, but going up against _Snape?_ He was insane. And yet somehow, Clara admired that bit about him.

Clara came up to him. "Are you mad? Do you have a death wish or something?"

John smiled. "He was wrong, I was right. What's the problem with that anyways?"

"Well, you're lucky you didn't get detention."

"Meh, I wouldn't have minded detention anyways."

"That's a first."

"It would have given me quality meditation time!"

"That's why we have our own beds to sleep in at night!" She punched John's arm lightly.

"Well, I'm hungry, are you?"

"Yeah, lunch is in half an hour, so we have a bit of free time…"

"Great! To the library!" John said enthusiastically.

"What?!" But Clara reacted far too late, and by now, was being dragged by her arm toward the library.

"I don't see what's so interesting about this place," Clara grumbled. "I mean, all there is are books!"

"Books are amazing! Plus, these books are magical," John held up a red book, and made a big show of it. Inside, were moving pictures about some old man.

Clara laughed. "All right, all right. But, let's look for something more interesting." She picked up a violet book about charms. "Don't we have Flitwick tomorrow?"

"Yeah, charms are cool," John said, but he was eyeing a book about defensive spells.

Clara picked up the big, black, leathery book. "Is this what you want? We don't really learn about this stuff until we're older."

John took it from her, "Always good to get a head start."

Clara stared around the room. "John, why are we here?"

"Because, I want to get ahead in potions."

"So that you can show off agian?" Clara scoffed.

John smiled defiantly, "Precisely. Now, come on, we have about fifteen minutes until lunch." John went to the front desk and leased the book.

When John came back to Clara, he was beaming. "Finally, now starts the action!"

Clara rolled her eyes, and forced John to leave the library so that they could have lunch.

Clara sat down next to Ron and John.

"Hey," Ron said.

"Hi," Clara responded. That's was basically as far as their conversation went. Clara turned to face John, who was trying to figure out what to eat.

"Here, have this," Clara handed John a pear. She didn't know why, but she thought it would be funny.

"No! Pears are disgusting! They are poison! I told that to Martha once, and when I woke up, I hate the nasty taste of pear in my mouth!" John shrieked. Everybody else around him just ignored John.

Clara frowned, "Who is Martha?"

"My former comp- I mean friend." John looked confused. He picked up a banana, and started peeling it.

"Ok…" Clara said.

Clara ate in silence, picking up a bit of Ron, Hermione, and Harry's conversation. Something about that game Quidditch.

John had so far eaten three bananas, and was reaching for a fourth, when Clara stopped him. "Honestly, John. Do you really only eat banana's?"

John stared at Clara for a few seconds, which made Clara feel awkward. "Always bring a banana to a party, bananas are good!" And that was how Clara and John became the best of friends. Through an argument on whether bringing a banana to a party was a good idea.

Their next, and final class of the day, was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall taught this class, and Clara was really worried. Clara wasn't sure she would be able to turn the matchbox into a needle.

McGonagall taught them how to do it, and Clara finally got to use her wand in class. Clara waved it around, and on her third try, she had gotten it turn into a pointy, silver needle. Clara turned to see how John was doing, and gaped.

John, was turning the matchbox into a needle, and then into a matchbox again. John looked thoroughly unimpressed with transfiguration class. He was just waving his wand around, and looking around the classroom.

"Smith!" Mcgonagall yelled. "what are you doing?"

"Oh, I got a bit bored, so I tried to see how fast I could do it." By now, the matchbox would simply flicker into a needle, and almost immediately become a matchbox again.

"Well, if I may intrude on your..uh, entertainment, please, do stop." McGonagall said sternly.

"Okay," John said, but he waved his wand one last time, and turned the matchbox into a grey, spotted, tabby cat. John smiled, and pet the cat, and looked up at a shocked professor McGonagall.

Clara slumped. She had transfigured the matchbox into a needle before most people had, but she hadn't done anything compared to John. John was a very strange boy indeed.


	6. The Cost of Intelligence

**First bit is told from McGanagall's perspective. Then it moves onto John's. Enjoy!**

* * *

For a few seconds, Professor McGonagall stood towering over John, gaping at him. Realizing the awkwardness of the situation, McGonagall recomposed her posture, and drew in a deep breath.

"I see you know a little about transfiguration," She said, calmly.

John grinned, "Nope, I know almost nothing about transfiguration ma'am."

"On the contrary, most people have trouble transfiguring an inanimate object into another, much less an abiotic object into a biotic creature."

"I just have the skills of a mad man," John said back, rubbing the back of the cat's ears. He glanced at Clara, who was staring at him in astonishment. "Can I keep the cat?"

"I'm afraid not, Smith. And I do ask that you do not transfigure anything into something living again until we get to that lesson, thank you," McGonagall looked at the clock and sighed. "Class dismissed, go!"

McGonagall stared at the Smith boy and watched him leave the classroom, he was a strange child. However, there ought to have been some students who were naturally talented at transfiguration…

At that moment, Snape burst through the door. He had flames in his eyes.

"Minerva, I suggest that you, as head of the Gryffindor House, do something with that Smith boy."

Minerva stared at Snape in disbelief. "You want me to punish him?"

"On the contrary, I think he should be put in a higher year," Snape said, carefully.

"Excuse me? The boy is extraordinary, but he's only had classes for a day! We don't know he is that far advanced!" Minerva shot back, though in the back of her mind, she did agree with Snape. The Smith boy could probably do more with transfiguration if he were a second year.

" Well, let us see how things play out. Over the next few days, we shall keep tabs on him."

"Very well, but it is almost unheard of having a student advance to a higher year, and what will the other students think if he does move up?"

"That they did not work hard enough," Snape said with cruelty.

"Look, I am pleased that you have taken a liking to a Gryffindor-"

"You think I don't like Gryffindors?" Snape said, quietly, but very much with rage.

Minerva felt a twinge of guilt, remembering Lilly. "No, Severus. I hope you understand, many other students seem to have the same abilities as John. Take that Granger girl for example."

Severus scoffed, "Granger is just a walking encyclopedia. She doesn't have the courage to ask the right questions, or the creativity that Smith has."

"I am afraid, I will have to postpone your request until I have more information," Minerva replied, slightly offended by the remarks Severus had made about Hermione.

Severus glared at her, turned, and walked out of her classroom. McGonagall sighed with relief. Secretly, Minerva hoped Smith would be above average.

 **John**

John was getting high appraisal for what he had done that day in both transfiguration, and potions. Students came over to him, and slapped him on the shoulder, offered fist bumps, and high-fives. John ignored them all. The Gryffindor Common Room really was packed.

John was much more concerned on what he was going to do in Defense Against The Dark Arts class, which he had tomorrow. He didn't trust Lockhart one bit.

John studied out of the book he got from the library earlier that day, and realized that the next few years will be very boring. John was so surprised everybody found this stuff... _hard._

"I heard you did well in Transfiguration class today," a girl's voice from behind him said. John, turned and saw Hermione, Hermione Granger.

"I did?" John asked, unenthusiastic.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, you turned a matchbox into a cat. Even I couldn't do that."

"You can't do lots of things," John said, not realizing that it had offended Hermione.

"Pardon me, but are _you_ a _first year_ suggesting that you can best me at magic?" Hermione's tone was now almost murderous. She was obviously not used to having her intelligence questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh, you have _so_ made a mistake," Hermione reached for her wand. "Rictusempra!"

"Protego!"John yelled. And in a flash of light, the spell just stopped. It didn't do any harm to John, though he knew that the spell wouldn't have been so bad anyway.

Hermione looked shocked. Her friends, Harry and Ron rushed over.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm _fine_ ," Hermione left the Common Room for the girl's dormitories.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron yelled.

"She was attempting to best me in magic, she failed," John replied.

"Where did you learn that spell anyway?" Harry asked.

"The book I got from the library," John showed them the black book.

"How did you _do_ it though?" Ron said.

"What do you think? I read the book!" John shot back.

"Ok, but what _is_ that spell?" Harry asked, looking a little desperate.

" _Protego_. It means 'protect' in Latin. It provides the wizard with a temporary shielding from regular spells," John said, rolling his eyes even more.

"That could be useful, Harry," Ron said.

"Whatever," Harry looked tired, "Let's make sure Hermione hasn't murdered half of the Gryffindors."

Harry and Ron walked away, leaving John in the center of attention of about twenty other Gryffindors who had seen the whole scene play out.

"What?" John yelled. The other students shuffled away, leaving only one person in the room. Clara.

"John, that was _scary_ ," Clara said, but she didn't come any closer to John.

"I was testing to see whether I could do it or not,"John replied.

"Yeah, but what if you got it wrong? What if you hurt Hermione or any of the others?" Clara sounded hurt. Josh had a vague feeling that he had been in a situation like this before.

"You can't just take a chance like that! You have to be sure that it won't hurt anybody, and, and-" Clara began to cry, she too took off for the dorms. That left John alone with his book of spells. And John was fine with that.

With a huff, John sat down by the fireplace, and read more of the book.


	7. The Most Important of Promises

**This is a bit of a longer chapter, and I really like it. Hope you do too!**

* * *

Clara cried on her bed. She had never been so scared of anybody. She was now certain that John was dangerous, and it was just their first day of school.

But, Clara cared for John, and she promised that she would make sure he would be able to control himself. John was all Clara had at Hogwarts so far, she didn't want to lose her first friend.

Clara didn't have an appetite, so she refused to go to dinner. Instead, she looked at a photo memorabilia of her mother that Clara had found in her trunk.

Some photos were still, but most of them moved. Clara saw her mother holding Clara as a baby, her mother helping Clara walk, her mother and father holding Clara up to a cake with three candles. Hot tears trickled down Clara's cheeks. Clara closed the book and snuggled up into her bed. Her dreams were horrible.

 _A brown-haired woman stood, frowning at a lump of white plastic on the wall. A sound of something being knocked over came from up the stairs._

" _Angie? Angie, you upstairs? Angie, you still here?" The woman called up the steps. Immediately, a girl with light, brown hair in a braid appeared on the steps._

" _Hello," The woman said._

" _Hello," The girl answered._

" _Are you a friend of Angie's?" The woman asked. The girls in the flower print dress just stared._

" _I am a friend of Angie's," The girl replied in a monotone._

" _What were you doing upstairs?" The woman asked._

" _I was upstairs," the girl said._

" _I know you, don't I?"_

 _The girl's eyes bored into Clara's, "You know me, don't you?"_

 _An image flashed through the woman's mind, a book, with a girl on the cover…_

 _The head of the girl turned, and a bowl-shaped dent replaced it. A flash of light hit the woman, and she fell, unconscious._

Even in her dream, Clara felt horrible. Clara's head was burning, but she couldn't wake up. She pinched herself, but she realized that she wasn't _herself,_ she was nowhere. Clara was just watching.

" _I don't know where I am!"_ Clara's mind screamed _._

" _Pleased I don't know where I am!"_ Clara, in her dream, looked down, trying to see her feet. She stared at where her hands should have been. Clara cried and yelled. " _Where am I? Please! I don't know where I am!"_ Clara was sobbing now. She couldn't get out of her dream, and it was scaring her to hell.

 _A man in a brown robe burst through the door. He took one look at the woman, and said, 'no, no, no, no!" He pulled out a funny, chunky looking wand, and waved it around the woman. He ran upstairs, and in a flash, returned to the woman;s side with a flat blue piece of plastic. The strange man started clicking little black pads on the plastic. Moments later, the woman coughed, and she was alive._

Clara hadn't thought that the woman could have been dead, but she was glad the woman was back. Clara looked down, she saw her body! "Oh my god! I'm back! I'm here I'm not invisible!" Clara was crying with relief.

The strange man looked at her. Something was wrong, it was as if Clara wasn't experiencing a dream anymore…

"Who are you?" The man asked. Clara opened her mouth, but the dream started to fade away. Clara woke up with a jolt.

Clara was sweating all over, and she felt almost...lost, like that woman. What John had done earlier was nothing compared to Clara dream. Clara was horrified. But the memory of the dream was slipping from Clara.

"No!" Clara shouted to herself. She cradled her head, "Don't go!" She tried to remember everything that happened, she replayed over and over, but the dream was gone. And so was the memory that Clara even had it.

Clara was scared to death, and she didn't even know why.

The in the morning, Clara got up. She had muscle pains all over, but ignored them. They were finally going to have some fun classes. Today they were going to practice flying on brooms. Clara couldn't wait.

Clara quickly put her robes on, she could see that Hermione was already awake because she had made her bed neatly. Most of the girls however, were still asleep.

Clara went to the common room and stopped. She saw John reading the black book and shuddered. He had scared her _so_ much last night, but they were friends.

"Hey," Clara said.

"Hello," John replied.

Clara rushed up to John, and gave him a strong hug. "Don't do _anything_ like that again," Clara said, on the verge of tears.

John wriggled out of her tight hug and scratched his head. "Sorry, I don't do hugs," he said sternly.

Clara laughed softly, "Everybody needs a hug eventually."

John snorted, "I'm hoping that day never comes.

Clara extended her hand, "Shake on it?"

"What?"

"Promise to never do something like that again? Please, I don't want anybody to get hurt. Especially me."

John shook her hand, but said nothing.

Breakfast was amazing, and Clara couldn't wait for their first class of the day. They had charms with professor Flitwick.

While walking to class with John, she couldn't help but feel at peace. At least,until she remembered what she shouldn't have. The dream from last night. Clara stopped walking. She remembered feeling lost, alone, afraid.

"Clara, are you okay?" John asked, with a hint of worry in his tone.

Clara shook the memory out of her head. "Sorry, just thinking."

"Okay…"

They managed to get to charms class without being late, and took a seat beside each learned their first charm. The levitating spell.

Poor professor Flitwick, who stood on a pile of books, could barely see who he was teaching. Clara felt really bad for him.

With a high pitched voice, Flitwick said, "Now repeat after me, _wingardium leviosa!"_

" _Wingardium leviosa!"_ Clara chanted, but the feather Clara was practicing the charm on, remained in its place _._

Meanwhile, John had already gotten his feather to fly about, and was ticking the other students.

"Smith!" Flitwick announced, "I see that you've done it, but please, put the feather down."

John pouted, "but that's not fun! _Engorgio!_ "

The feather grew in size, to the size of an adult person. John waved his wand and the huge feather gently plopped itself on Flitwick. Clara had resist the urge to laugh.

But, Clara was slightly disappointed that John had pulled this stunt, because it made her doubt the promise she had made John "shake on" earlier that day.

Clara tried one more time on _her_ feather, and got it to move gently through the air.

Professor Flitwick did not look pleased. "Yes, well," he pushed the feather if him, "good job, I see you studied.

John smiled, "Not one bit, just knew it was one of the charms we would be covering in the following year. Decided to just chant it, you know."

Flitwick looked just as shocked as McGonagall had yesterday. "Hmm, okay. But please stick to the material the Ministry has set forth for us."

John nodded, and Flitwick moved on. But something caught Clara between one of her breaths. At the moment Flitwick had mentioned the Ministry, John eyes glazed over momentarily, and he said in a whisper, "One day there will be no Ministry."


	8. First Flight

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to upload for a couple of days. Working on a project. Anyway, I might post chapters every other day. I think I was overestimating my capabilities. Enjoy!**

* * *

John was having a fine day. He had made up with Clara, and excelled in charms. Now, he had to get through flying lessons. Flying seemed like the most illogical thing in the universe. And the universe is _huge_.

John walked outside with Clara, following Madame Hooch. Clara seemed to be jumping out of her own skin at this point.

"I can't wait!" She squealed.

"Me either, then I can get it over with," John replied, glumly.

They stopped in a field, which had old-looking brooms set on the ground. They were exactly 1.5 meters apart, though John didn't know how he could tell.

"Well, my name is Madame Hooch," the odd-looking professor said. She had glowing yellow eyes, like a cat's. "We will be learning the basics of flying today, those of you who possess the right talent, could end up on their House team," she smiled, "Now, let's get to it!"

Clara stared at Madame Hooch intently, and pretended not to notice when John waved his hand in front of her face.

"First, everybody say, 'up'!" Hooch bellowed.

"Up!" John yelled, and the broom immediately flew into his hand. _So far so good,_ he thought.

Clara had her broom in her grasp as well. She was beaming with delight.

"Very well. Now, I will teach you how to mount your brooms." Madame Hooch walked around, inspecting everybody's grip on the handle, and watching them mount their brooms. "Good, very good," She said when she came to John. Hooch looked at Clara. "Very good job, have you ever ridden a broom?"zz

"No," Clara replied, blushing.

"Well, it seems that both you and Smith have very good skills when it comes to the basics of riding a broom," Hooch looked impressed, but unsurprised. Probably because Harry had blown them all out of the water.

Mme Hooch considered all of the other students, and when she was done, strode back to where she was standing previously.

"We will now all hover about 4 feet off the ground. Please," Hooch grimaced, "try not to lose control."

Both John and Clara hovered in their position without losing balance, and falling off, like most of the other students had.

"Ok, needs some work.." Hooch said."Well, let's try to fly, at a slow pace, to that tree," she pointed to a pine about 50 feet away. It didn't seem like much to John.

All the students mounted their brooms, and readied themselves. They looked awfully nervous. John had to admit though, flying didn't seem as bad as he thought it would be.

John leaned forward, and Clara did the same. She turned toward John, and raised an eyebrow.

 _'_ _Wanna race?'_ she mouthed.

 _'_ _It's against the rules,'_ John mouthed back.

 _'_ _Since when did you become a rule-follower?'_ Clara said, smiling.

John glared back, and turned his attention back to the tree. He was going to win.

Mme Hooch blew the whistle, and John zipped off. He was flying really fast, and the whole world seemed to blur out of existence. A few seconds later, he reached the tree. To his dismay though, Clara was already there, waving at him.

"What took you so long?"

"Time," John replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"Time," John repeated, "We were both experiencing time. Technically, time was going slower for us because we were travelling at a faster rate."

"Yay, because I need that. I have a load of homework, from like one day!"

John shook his head, "No, you would need to travel pretty fast _while_ doing your homework for you to be able to finish your homework."

"Where did you learn all of this?"

"Hm? Oh, my father's a professor at a university."

"Cool, my dad's a consultant. Hates it when the government spies on him," Clara said with a smile.

Right then, Madame Hooch ran toward them, her eyes ablaze.

"What exactly were you doing?"

Clara looked like she was ready to answer, but John piped in. "We were racing each other," Clara gave him the evil eye, "wanted to find out who was faster."

"Well, don't do it again! Somebody could have gotten seriously hurt!" Mme Hooch's gaze softened a little though, "If I must say so, you two would make fine chasers." She then rushed off to the aid of others who had barely gone ten feet.

"You blew our cover! I could've said something like, we're suuuuuper bad at flying," Clara said.

"But, she wouldn't have complimented us..."

"Oh, yeah. Well that was still really fun!"

"Yeahm it was," John smiled, "Fantastic!"


	9. Gilderoy: The Blubbering Idiot

***Note: T've been deglecting to mention this: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.**

 ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day, after lunch and everything, they had Defense Against The Dark Arts class. Seriously though, when she walked in, she thought it was a joke.

The walls were covered in paintings of the famous Gilderoy Lockhart. Clara had to admit, she once had a crush on him when she was little, but now it was just weird. The Gilderoy paintings stood in modeling poses, Clara almost laughed. She turned to John, who seemed to be having a heart attack.

"Now, this, this is a load of rubbish. It's pure horse rubbish," John said, though maybe not those exact word were used.

Clara smiled meekly.

Right then, Lockhart burst in through his office. His flesh-coloured cape rippled behind him just a little too much. Clara swore she saw a flicker of blue light on the fibres. He was probably using magic to make his cape wave more dramatically.

"Right!" He said in a flirtatious voice. He leaned over onto his desk, and Clara was sure she saw half the girls in the class die right there. All the boys groaned.

Lockhart frowned in a red haired girl's direction. "I've seen you before… Ah! Yes, you were at the store buying my latest book!" He pulled out a book that, of course, had a picture of him on it.

The red haired girl smiled shyly. She didn't look particularly too excited to be singled out, though.

Lockhart seemed to get over this and said, "We will now face a treacherous demon. One I barely even was able to defeat myself!"

Lockhart pulled a blue curtain off of a rectangular shape. Everybody tensed. To Clara's not-so-much-a-surprise, she saw something that definitely was not treacherous. It was a hedgehog, of a sort. It's quills were a maroon color, and its face was a little scrunched. The thing shrieked and some kids jumped. Most didn't.

"Ah, yes. I see you already fear the Riddian Erinaceinae!"

"It's just a hedgehog," John pointed out. Some kids sniggered.

"But not just any hedgehog, its a Riddian! You see, Riddian Erinaceinae have a little bit of poison that excretes from the quills when you touch them. That's what makes them so dangerous."

"But we're in Defense Against The Dark Arts class…"

"But if you came up against this beast here while out there, in the dangerous world-" Lockhart was cut off by John.

"So, we're gonna learn how to kill it?"

"If you can manage, yes," replied Lockhart.

"Are we going to kill it though?"

"Umm...yes." Lockhart seemed to be getting tired of John's questions.

"Why are we killing something that isn't hurting us?" John looked a little sad. Clara couldn't help but empathize for him.

"In case you come up against one that tries to hurt you, that seems pretty simple to me!" Lockhart said giddily.

"That's what Voldemort thought." Everybody went silent.

"Pardon me?" Lockhart's face flushed in color.

"He killed the witches and wizards he _thought_ would be dangerous and threat his power. And look where it got him. Killing isn't right. Not ever." John narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, well, those are _people._ We are hardly in a situation like his." Lockhart seemed to be really losing his patience.

John got up, "What are you doing, boy?" Asked Lockhart with rage in his voice. John ignored him, and removed one of the Riddian hedgehogs from the cage.

"Boy, you must be mad! But, you're our first volunteer, show us what you've got," Lockhart sneered.

John stroked the hedgehog's quills. But, he did it gently, and followed the direction they went. John smiled. "See? Professor, I believe that it's just _you_ who has a problem with Riddian hedgehogs."

Clara got up from her seat, and went to where John was. She too picked up a hedgehog.

"Aaw," she cooed. The hedgehog stood nestled in Clara's hands. A bunch of other students went to pick up the little animals.

"Aaaaawwwww! It's soooo cute!"

"This is no beast!"

John smiled. Lockhart was at a loss of words.

"Hmph. Well, it seems you guys have a knack with the Riddians. I'll leave you to put them back after class," Lockhart said quickly, before retreating to his office.

Clara didn't mind being with the little animals. And it seemed that the other students didn't either. Luckily, they didn't have this class with Slytherins. They would've killed these animals in a heartbeat.

Clara almost forgot what John had said earlier.


	10. Clara Will Shove A Pear Down Your Throat

***I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who**

 ****Next chapter will be up on Tues. or Wed.**

* * *

While in the Common Room, john was lost in thought. John was kind of angry at Hogwarts. How could they have such an idiot running the DADA class? Lockhart was a stuck up, no good, rotten-

John's thoughts were interrupted.

"What you did there," Clara smiled, "was amazing!"

"I was reading some articles," John picked up a reference book about magical creatures, "I haven't found anything about about Riddian hedgehogs. Lockhart just made them up. Erinaceinae is the hedgehogs subspecies title…"

"You know a lot," Clara said.

"Have to. Knowledge makes a man a ruler, leader-"

"What about the women?"

John glared at her and started to read again. Clara left, and John was alone, reading about unicorns.

There were more no classes left in the day, and John was quite glad of that. He finding it very hard to be entertained in a school of magic. He was often fidgeting, drumming his fingers against his desk, and just being bored all the time.

John looked at a clock. It was going to be dinner time soon. He packed up his things and walked to the Great Hall.

The Hall milled with life. Students buzzed about, talking and laughing. Only the Slytherins were left out of this action.

Josh sat down next to a red-haired girl.

"Hey," she said shyly.

John cleared his throat, "Hi."

"My name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, mine's John."

"Hi John. Are you liking Hogwarts?" She looked around the room wistfully. Though, she blushed when Harry waved at her from across the table. Ron rolled his eyes.

John snorted. "You fancy him?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "No, no. Just-just saying 'hi', you know."

At that moment, Clara joined him.

"Sorry, I was at the library. I was confused on something we had to do in potions," Clara looked at Ginny, and then John.

John had to admit, he felt a bit nervous and awkward at this moment. Luckily, Clara simply smiled and extended her hand.

"My name's Clara Oswald. First year,"

"Oh, mine's Ginny Weasley. I'm also a first year," Ginny replied.

"Are you Ron's sister?" Clara asked, while plucking a bun from a tray in front of her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "That's all I'm known for!" She scrunched up her face. "Them."

Clara laughed.

"Anyway, what do you think of Lockhart," John asked.

"Oh, mum adores him. I think he's good looking, but really stupid," Ginny replied.

"Ugh, same," Clara said.

Ginny smiled. "But what you did! That was really cool!"

John was taken aback for a second, "how did you-"

Ginny laughed, "I'm a Gryffindor… in my first year… You guys have the same classes as I do!"

John felt his face blush, "Oh, yeah."

Clara shook her head, "Boys."

John huffed as he walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked up at the Fat Lady.

"My, what sort of mood are we in today?" she asked.

"Lockhart is a fool. He literally knows nothing," John snapped.

"Well," the Fat Lady looked off into the distance, "He is handsome though,"

"Handsome? Just because you look nice doesn't mean you're smart!" John looked down, "Unless your Captain Jack though," He grumbled.

"What was that?"

John shook his head, "Nothing. Now let me in!"

The Fat Lady scowled, but the portrait swung out of the way.

John made sure to take his pills, and go to bed early. Tomorrow he was going to have transfiguration again, and he had a feeling things were going to be interesting. John snuggled up in bed, and before he knew it, was asleep.

 _The brown-haired woman was in tears. "You run away and you don't come back!" The woman stormed out of whatever this room was. A man with grey hair looked down, guiltily._

John suddenly recognized the man. He had been in his other dreams! Why were all of John's dreams about that woman and that old man?

 _A groaning sound filled the room. Lights flashed and the man pulled a red lever._

John woke up. He was determined to not forget this dream. Maybe it had some sort of meaning… John glanced at his pills. Maybe they had a side effect. John decided that he would not sleep the next night. He closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

John woke himself up at exactly seven o'clock. Breakfast would be in an hour...and then his first class of the day, transfiguration.

John put on his robe, and tucked his wand in his pocket. He looked in a mirror. He couldn't help but notice some similarities between him and the man in his dreams.

What dreams? His mind asked. As far as he could tell, he didn't have a dream last night. John shrugged and went to the common room. He saw Clara there as well, talking to Ginny.

"Mum honestly can't get enough of him!" Ginny laughed.

"Are his books even about anything, besides you know, utter rubbish?" Clara asked.

"Probably not. One morning a publisher must've taken too much of a potion from his laboratory cabinet!"

John stride over, and joined in.

"Oh, hey John." Clara said, smiling.

"Hello, lovely morning isn't it?" John replied.

"Yeah, we should get to the Great Hall though. I don't want to miss breakfast!" Ginny said.

John smiled. Clara looked at him and frowned. "No! You can't have any more bananas!"

John whimpered. Clara narrowed her eyebrows, "I swear, if you eat another banana, I will shove a pear down your throat!"

Ginny laughed, "funny relationship you got here."

"Ginny, never eat a pear. Pears are disgusting," John said, though he made sure he added a tone if seriousness.

Ginny smirked, "Believe me, I won't. I can't have Clara shoving pears down my throat. What would my mum say?"

And with that, they were off.


	11. The World Is Wrong

***I don't own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Doctor Who (BBC)**

 ****Next chapter will be up either Friday or Saturday!**

* * *

Clara and her friends walked together to breakfast. They would occasionally talk about the professors, classes, and students while on their way.

"I haven't met Malfoy in person, but Ron told me he was a complete git" Ginny said.

"I just don't understand all these people who are obsessed with only having 'pure bloods' in Hogwarts," Clara pointed out.

Clara noticed that John was not stating his opinion in this matter, she nudged his arm. "Earth to Smith. Hello?"

John shook his head wildly, "Sorry, sorry," he grumbled.

"Anyway, purebloods aren't always better at magic than Muggles anyway," Ginny said, "look at Hermione for example."

Clara curled her hair with her finger, " She _is_ good at magic, but she is a bit stubborn and overly proud of herself…" Clara said carefully. She knew that Ginny's brother was good friends with Hermione.

Jon huffed out, "You think?"

Ginny looked a little crestfallen, but continued anyway. She probably didn't have any other friends besides Clara and John. Clara felt genuinely bad for her.

"Anyway," Clara said hurriedly, "what do you think of Snape?"

John said 'interesting' while Ginny said 'scary'. Clara had to lean toward Ginny's view.

They walked into the Great Hall, which hat students milling about. The teachers upfront watched carefully. Clara caught Snape staring at Clara's direction, he quickly looked away.

The trio sat down near Harry and his friends. Hermione sat across from Clara, and she seemed a bit miffed to be in John's presence.

"Hello," Hermione said coldly.

John simply willed pancakes with blueberries to appear. "Oh, um, hello," he said quickly.

Clara knew she had to save this situation. She turned toward Hermione. "Look," Clara started, "even if John doesn't show it, he is truly sorry for what he did the other night,"

"Well, maybe if he actually were, he could tell me himself!" Hermione snapped.

Clara slapped John's arm, "go on!"

"Fine," John grumbled, "I'm sorry for protecting myself against your hex and then embarrassing you," he said.

Clara rolled her eyes. She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" John said, "what was that for?" Clara nudged her head in Hermione's direction.

Hermione crossed her arms. Ron was tensing in his seat, while Harry looked like he was getting ready to run.

"Ok, ok," John looked straight into Hermione's eyes, which seemed to startle her, "I am sorry for showing off and embarrassing you in front ig the Gryffindor House."

Hermione exhaled, "Thank you. Now can we get on with breakfast?"

Everybody relaxed.

Harry and his friends ended up walking with Clara and her mates back to the common room to get their books. Clara didn't want to be late, so she quickly got her things, and exited the dorm. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into Harry.

"Sorry," Clara replied quickly.

Harry shrugged, "It's fine."

Clara blushed, "No really, I'm sorry. It's my third day and I already bumped into the Boy Who Lived."

"Don't call me that," Harry said, but he said it in a kind tone, "I'm just Harry."

"Ok," Clara glanced at the boy's dorm room door, looking for John to exit. "I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to you."

Harry smiled, "Maybe we can all go for a walk or something one day. Before you know, the weather gets cold."

"That would be lovely," Clara said, but she felt a little sad. She had walked in parks and on sidewalks with someone else too… Her mum maybe? No. His name was...Danny.

"Danny," she said in a whisper.

Harry looked at her quizzically, "Danny who?"

Clara forced a smile, "Just one of my best mates," _I think_ she thought. "He's a Muggle," she forced herself to say, but she knew that the truth was much sadder.

Harry tensed, "Your boyfriend?"

Clara laughed nervously, "No! I'm eleven! Also, I think that twelve is a bit young to get a girlfriend as well," she said jokingly.

Harry blushed a deep red, "That's-that's not what I meant," he said quickly.

Clara patted his shoulder, laughing. "Don't worry mate, I'm just messing with you. Ok?"

At that moment, John came out, with only his regular class books. Maybe it took him a long time to find them? Clara didn't know.

"Transfiguration," he asked Clara.

"Yeah,"

Harry grinned, "McGonagall is pretty good teacher, she's strict though."

John simply shrugged.

Hermione then came out, struggling with the amount of books in her arms. She glared at Harry.

"Where is Ron?" She asked, then books came tumbling out if her grasp, "well? Help!"

Clara and John took this as their cue to leave, and hoped to not be late for transfiguration.

Transfiguration this class was the same as the last's. They worked on turning the matchbox into a needle. Once again, John made the matchbox into an animal, but this time it was a black, fluffy, puppy.

"Smith!" McGonagall chided, "no more live animals!"

John pouted, but argued back to the professor that he couldn't turn the puppy (Adric) back into a needle because he was alive. How John knew the gender of the puppy, Clara had no idea. She wasn't sure she wanted to know either.

"Very well," McGonagall began, "we will bring-"

"Adric," John interjected.

"-Adric to Hagrid."

John seemed happy with this, and promised to not turn any more needles into animals.

The class ended, and Clara was dreading the rest of the day. She had potions, (she hated it because of Snape) herbology, and then history. Clara was lucky that she only had three to four classes per day, but she knew that once she got to later grades, she would have more options, and more work.

Clara walked out of transfiguration and started toward potions class. She wondered if John would create another scene today. _Probably_ , she thought.

John was lingering behind her, and Clara stopped to wait for him.

John looked up at her. "Do up you ever get the feeling that the world is wrong?" He asked.

The question surprised Clara, but she had to admit, some things just didn't add up in her life… Clara simply nodded. John nodded back, and they continued on their way to class.


	12. Glaciem Aqua

***I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Doctor Who (BBC)**

 ****Next chapter will hopefully be up Sunady, though it might end up being Monday...**

 *****Just wanted to add that in this shirt amount of time, this story has been doing really well. If you liked the story, please consider 'faving' or 'following'. Thanks!**

* * *

It had taken John a long time to find his potions books. And when he finally did, he was met by a frustrated Hermione who was struggling with a load of books cradled in her arms. When the books tumbled out out of her grasp, her nose flared. "Well?" She asked, "help!"

John and Clara left silently, not wanting to interrupt this obvious, beautiful moment of friendship.

They talked on their way to potions class, but John had a nagging thought in the back of his mind.

"Do you ever get the feeling that the world is wrong?" He blurted.

Clara seemed hesitant, but she just shrugged. John continued on his way in silence.

The potions room today seemed much colder than it had the last time job had been here. Snape suddenly burst through the door, again his robes and cape billowing.

"It looks like we have made it through our first days," Snape seemed to have said this directing it to John. John just gave a crooked smile back.

Snape strode to his desk. "We will be making liquid ice today," he began, "I do not expect you to be able to complete the task, however," he said with a sneer. Explains the cold. John thought.

"Does anybody know what the proper term for liquid ice is?" Snape snapped.

John instantly raised his hand. Snape waited, but no other hands went up. He nodded in John's direction.

"Liquid ice's proper title is glaciem aqua, literally meaning 'liquid ice' in Latin," John responded.

"Very good," Snape said coolly, "someone has done their studying. It's a shame that none if you have!" Everybody jumped, except John, who found snape's cruelty familiar.

Thinking back, he remembered the academy he went to when he was eight. It was a very prestigious academy, and John had hated it.

"Open up your textbooks to page 133 and begin!" Snape said.

John instantly got to work. He could tell that this potion was going to be much more difficult than the one before. He concentrated very hard. However, some of the instructions seemed a bit vague. John flipped through his mental archive to find if he had ever read anything in glaciem aqua.

John remembered, and smiled. This was going to be fairly easy.

A couple of hours later, all the other students were left with substances that looked nothing like glaciem aqua. Snape came over and inspected every single one.

"Miss Bass, you're potion is a complete disaster, be sure to fix it before exams roll around!" Snape said quietly, but cruelly.

Snape turned on the spot to face Clara. John felt his heart skip a beat, which made him woozy for a second.

"Miss Oswald, you clearly didn't follow the instructions! You must only put in exactly one pint of lemon blitcher, or else it will turn in this mess!"

John wanted to say something back, but his head thought something different. She must fight for herself. You don't decide your friends' fates.

Clara sulked, and nodded. Snape moved on. Finally though, he reached John's work station. Snape looked into John's cauldron, and seemed to be a bit baffled.

"You have succeeded," Snape said in a monotone.

"Yep."

"Care to explain to the class exactly how?" Snape said with a bit of a snigger.

John shrugged, "sure." John explained the whole process, while Snape stood over him, his eyes steely as ever.

When John finished, Snape replied with "satisfactory," and then the class was dismissed.

The rest of the classes went smoothly, but they bored John to death. Dinner was uneventful and John was stuck in the awkward position of just listening to Clara converse with Ginny. John left the Great Hall early to go to bed.

"You Ok?" Clara asked.

"Yeah," John replied, "just want to do some extra studying."

John walked in silence and would occasionally annoy the paintings on the walls.

"Always in a rush, that one," a bearded man said. A woman with a dress neckline that was much too low nodded in agreement.

John got to his bed, and pulled the crimson curtains around, so that nobody could see what he was doing. John plopped onto his extremely messy bed and immediately began to read. He started with potions, since he found that it was his favorite class. Apparently, glaciem aqua wasn't usually taught until the fourth year. John had a feeling that the task was directed at him.

At around nine o'clock, John decided to go to sleep. He started for his pills, when he remembered the promise he made to himself last night. John sighed, and put the orange bottle back under his pillow.

John found it to be a struggle to get to sleep. He heard Harry and Ron whispering to each other, something about Ron's wand being absolute rubbish now. John closed his eyes, trying to sleep. But he had to admit, he was kind of afraid to sleep because of his dreams. They always seemed to be sad.

A few hours later, all John heard was the breathing of others. It was twelve o'clock, and John wasn't tired one bit. There was an itching sensation saying _take the medicine! Why are you scared if some stupid dream?_ But, John was afraid. Because he had no idea why his dreams were there. Time just seemed to tick by, so John got out a candle, and began to read some more. What seemed like minutes later, a voice appeared.

"John, breakfast is in a few minutes!"

"What?!"

Harry's face peeked through the curtains. His face contorted to make a look of disgust. "Blimey, you're worse than Hermione."

"I wouldn't know," John responded, "I don't go peeking through closed curtains trying to find people reading."

"Whatever, Clara wanted me to get you."

"She knows that she could just come in here, right? Girls are permitted to go into the boys' dorms."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know! Hurry up!"

John got into his school robes and took off bir breakfast, not tired one bit.


	13. Ron's Howler

***Here's the next chapter! If there are any plot holes, let me know by reviewing, ok?**

 ****I'm thinking that I'll have the next chapter up Wednesday!**

 ***** I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Doctor Who (BBC)**

* * *

 _There was a woman, in Victorian dress, leaning over a gravestone_. Clara had no idea what was going on, but the air seemed bitter and distressed. Clara didn't understand how she could feel the air, but it was a dream, so Clara went along with it.

 _The woman arched her eyebrows. "Seriously?" She asked, "To save your her soul you would kill me?" She nudged her head in the direction of a brown haired woman._ Clara instantly recognized this woman. She had seen the brown haired woman over and over agin in her dreams.

 _The grey haired man stiffened. The Victorian dressed woman pouted but then asked, "But who my dear will save yours?" The grey haired man looked sad, and the other woman was crying._ Clara couldn't help but feel bad for the brown haired woman, it was like Clara had been in this exact situation before…

 _The Victorian dressed woman said softly, "say something nice."_

 _The old man replied with a surrender, "You win."_

" _I know," the Victorian woman answered. There was a high pitched sound, and in a flash of blue, the Victorian woman was gone._

Clara couldn't take it anymore. She forced herself to wake up. She pinched her arm, and the pain gave the life back to Clara. Clara decided that she would keep a journal in her dreams… Maybe she would be able to make sense if the, later. Clara closed her eyes, but was unable to get back to sleep.

Clara got up at around six with nothing to do. She ended up reading some more on potions and a little on charms. At seven, she left the dorm to relax in the common room. There were only a couple students in the common room, probably since students hate waking up for school.

Clara sighed and curled up on a sofa next to the fireplace. Another person sat next to her.

"Hello," Hermione's voice said.

"Good mornin,'" Clara replied.

"Are you always up this early?" She asked.

"Nah, just woke up at night and come couldn't get back to sleep."

"I noticed you reading this morning," Hermione said.

Clara raised an eyebrow, "you were awake at that time too?"

Hermione shrugged, "I study a lot too, in case you haven't noticed."

They started talking about their classes. Clara found that Hermione was really smart, maybe not as smart as John, but still.

Clara was able to get some help on the levitating charm.

"Swish and flick! Ok? Remember it's leviOsa not leviosA."

"Ok," Clara said. She thanked Hermione, excused herself so that could have an early breakfast and go to the library.

Minutes later, a groggy-looking Harry appeared. Clara smiled, and he came and sat next to her.

"Mornin' Clara," Harry said brightly.

"Good morning. Do you know if John is awake yet? I'm hungry and I don't wanna miss breakfast."

Harry shrugged, "you can go in there if you want-"

Clara stared, "no, that would be weird. Do me a favor and get him?"

Harry pouted, but Clara made big, sad eyes and he finally agreed.

A minute later, John was out looking a little on the wild side. His hair was sticking up, and his eyes were bulging.

"Blimey mate," Clara asked her friend, did you ge any sleep?"

John shrugged, and they made their way toward breakfast. They left Harry behind who was trying to get Ron to wake up.

Breakfast was fine, though Clara noticed that John didn't eat very much. Clara was enjoying her pancakes when someone yelled, "here comes the post!"

Dozens of owls swooped in, carrying little packages by their claws. One owl, landed roughly on the table, and kicked down a lot of food. Next to Clara, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That bloody bird can't get anything right!" She exclaimed.

Clara laughed, "that's you're owl?"

Ginny nodded, "his name is Erol."

Ron, who was a bit farther down the table picked up a red envelope.

"Look! Ron's got himself a howler!" Someone yelled.

Suddenly, the envelope burst into life and started yelling in a shrill, female voice.

"How dare you pull a stunt like that!" The envelope ranted. It kept going about a car and how Ron's father was very disappointed.

Clara laughed, but she stopped when she noticed all the Slytherins howling away.

The envelope turned toward Ginny and replied sweetly, "Congratulations Ginny for making it into Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!" With a "humph" the letter tore itself apart.

Rob looked sickly and pale, meanwhile Ginny looked downright embarrassed.

Ginny drew a shaky breath, and muttered something about killing her brother. Clara looked back to where Ron was, and saw him being consoled by Harry and Hermione. It was a funny sight. Clara got back to eating, but she eyed John, who ignored the whole scene.


	14. Just Close Your Eyes & Sleep

*** I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Doctor Who (BBC)**

 ****I want to have the next chapter be up on Friday, but it might end up being Saturday. Thanks, and make sure to show your support!**

* * *

John had been slightly amused by the whole situation that occurred during breakfast, but he decided to just play calm. Clara kept trying to get him to eat more, but he just wasn't hungry.

They had DADA again today, and John wasn't really looking forward to it. Lockhart was really stupid, a trait John did not admire. They would also have history today too. John didn't mind that class, there just wasn't enough going on. He figured he would just do his potions homework during that time.

John waited outside DADA class. Clara came bounding up to him, chattering away with Ginny. They seem to be close friends, John realized.

Clara flashed a smile. "I hope that class today isn't as full of drama as last time," she said.

Ginny smiled, "I wouldn't mind. Some older students had to write a test on him! I think because we're first years, he doesn't mind too much. Bet Ron will be in a real surprise later today."

John entered the class, and sat next to Clara, who sat beside Ginny.

Lockhart swooped in, today wearing lilac colored robes. He walked to the front if the class and grinned. His white teeth flashed, and John groaned. John crossed his arms.

"Today we will be reading a passage from one of my books," Lockhart smiled, "currently available at Flourish and Blotts," he added. "Page 34, please."

All the students reached in their satchels, but were confused since there were so many books by Lockhart.

Ginny raised her hand. "Sir, which book are we reading?"

Lockhart flashed another grin, "You mean out of the seven books written by yours truly?" He asked, "Please, read Break With A Banshee. Ok?"

Everybody rummaged through their bags, but John had a bit of trouble finding his book. He wasn't necessarily neat.

John found it, and for the remainder of the period, read about how fantastic Lockhart was.

History came next, though John didn't worry about that class. Professor Binns didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that nobody was paying attention to him, except maybe Clara. She kept nudging John in the arm, trying to get him to listen. John rolled his eyes.

The bell for lunch rang, and John couldn't be more pleases.

Lunch was fine, but John just had a banana and some custard.

"Where are the fishsticks?" He mumbled to himself.

After lunch, they would have herbology. The greenhouses were on the other side of the school. John walked with his two friends to class.

John heard someone yell, "Everyone queue up! Harry Potter is giving out signed photos!"

John noticed Ginny's eyes widen. John sighed, "It's just Malfoy, he's being a prat again." John said.

Ginny nodded, and a wave of students came walking in their direction, and they obviously seemed upset to not have received an autograph.

John kept walking, and saw a certain DADA teacher dragging Harry along to his class.

John rolled his eyes, and looked at Clara. She seemed a little confused by the situation, but she pulled him and Ginny along to herbology.

Later that night, after dinner and all, John was sitting in the common room, he was reading a third year's potion book and was finding it very easy. He was reaching for another book, when the Golden Trio barged in.

Ron was red-faced, and John could think why. Apparently, they had an unfortunate DADA class today.

The trio sat in the sofa beside John. They were bickering about whether or not Lockhart was a fraud.

"Dumbledore must of had a reason to hire him," Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah," rom yelled, "because the position is cursed! And nobody wants it!"

Hermione went silent. "And you John. What do you think of him?"

John was slightly taken aback, but he closed the charms books he had just begun to read. "I think he doesn't have a clue what he is talking about."

"Ha!" Ron cheered.

Hermione slumped, but kept a piercing look in her eyes. John excused himself, since he just end wanted to read in peace. John started to read on his bed, with the curtains closed, if course. He didn't feel tired one bit.

He didn't even seem to notice when a first year called out, "It's breakfast time!"


	15. Eat Slugs!

***I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Doctor Who (BBC)**

 ****I want to have the next chapter up on Sunday. Continue to show your support! Thank you so much!**

* * *

The next few days seemed to fly by for Clara. She was getting used to her schedule, and she was good friends with Ginny. But, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with John.

On Saturday morning, Clara woke up with the sun streaming onto her bed. She rubbed her eyes and squinted. Clara turned to see that Ginny was still asleep on her got up, changed, and then did her hair. Clara admired herself in the mirror. With a huff of satisfaction, she bent over Ginny and shook her shoulder.

Ginny moaned. "It's Saturday. Why are you up so early?" she complained.

Clara smiled, "I wanna have breakfast before your brother eats it all."

Ginny looked up, and scowled. "Ugh, you're right." Ginny got ready as well.

Clara and Ginny walked to breakfast together, and to Clara's surprise, John was already there. Most of the students had already left though. There were only a few students at each table. Clara noticed that Ron was sitting beside an annoyed Hermione.

"Seriously Ron!" Clara heard Hermione say as she approached the table. "Stop eating!"

Clara sat beside John, and Ginny sat next to her. Clara looked at John.

"You're up early," she said.

John glanced at her, "No, you're just up late. It's like, nine-thirty."

Clara smiled in Ginny's direction. "See? I don't get up early!"

Hermione and Ron joined in, and they sat across from where Clara was sitting.

"Hello," Hermione said pleasantly.

"Umph, Goof mornish," Ron said, with his mouth full. Hermione rolled her eyes, along with Ginny.

Clara just raised an eyebrow, but acknowledged the attempt. She smiled back. "So," Clara started while eating some yogurt, "where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged, "He's at some Quidditch practice. Been there since almost seven in the morning."

Hermione pulled out some books and sighed. "We were planning on watching, but I doubt we'll make it now." She glared at Ron.

Clara laughed, and finished her quick breakfast. "Maybe we could all go now? We might as well check," she suggested.

Ron shook his head quickly, and seemed to silently beg Hermione. Hermione in turn scowled, but nodded with hesitance.

Clara glanced at Ginny, who was also done with her breakfast. "Wanna go?" she asked her friend.

"Sure," said Ginny with a shy smile.

Clara looked back at Hermione, "Well, I think that's that then. Off we go!"

Ron muttered something about finishing his eggs, but Hermione pulled him up and scolded him.

Clara got up from her seat too, and glared at John. "Well?" she asked, "Get up!"

John looked back at her in surprise, "I didn't agree to this-"

Clara was quick though, and she pulled him out of his seat and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"I was reading about-"

"I don't care! All you seem to do is read, come on!" countered Clara, who finally let go of John.

John rolled his eyes, but agreed.

The five students made their way to the stands. They sat down, watching the changing room doors.

"Look!" Ginny cried, "I think they're coming out now!"

She was right, a group of students wearing yellow and red streamed out.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ron called.

"Haven't even started!" Harry yelled back.

Clara was happy, since now they would be able to watch. Next to her, Hermione slapped a piece of toast and marmalade out of Ron's grasp. Ron pouted, but Hermione scolded. Clara smiled, they really seemed to have a love-hate relationship.

"Look this way, Harry!" A boy's voice called, from the other side of the stands.

Clara then noticed George, one of the Weasley twins, point at something. Clara stood up in rage to see the Slytherin team walking onto the pitch.

"Flint!" Clara heard the team captain, Wood, yell.

Clara could definitely see an argument breaking out. But then, a Slytherin boy pulled out a piece of parchment, and the whole Gryffindor team tensed even more. The Slytherins snickered and parted to show a boy with blonde hair.

 _Malfoy_. Clara thought. Clara saw an argument starting to form, and she got up from her seat, and headed toward the field. She looked back, to see a confused Ron and Hermione following her. John seemed oblivious to the situation, and was reading. Ginny stayed in her seat, her face flushed. Clara, however, continued.

They reached the group of bickering students, when one of the Slytherins pointed in Clara's direction.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry, then sneered in Malfoy's direction, "And what is _he_ doing here?"

"I'm the new Slytherin seeker," Malfoy boasted. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought for the team.

Ron gaped, and Clara clenched her knuckles when she saw the Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones.

"Good, aren't they?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to earn some gold and get some new broomsticks too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would bid for them."

All the Slytherins bursted out in laughter.

Hermione exhaled sharply, "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent."

Malfoy winced. "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy mudblood!" he sneered.

Clara's heart stopped. He did not just called Hermione that. Clara was going to make sure Malfoy got what he deserved. Clara reached into her pocket for her wand, but was interrupted.

A Gryffindor girl shrieked, "How dare you?" While Ron pulled out his wand.

Ron pointed his was in Malfoy's direction, and a stream of green light erupted from his wand, sending him backward.

Clara ran up to him, "Are you alright Ron?" she asked.

Ron opened his mouth, and to Clara's horror, a slug climbed out. Clara yelped.

The Slytherin team started laughing hysterically now, clutching their stomachs. Malfoy was banging the ground with his fist.

Clara noticed a first year, Colin, come up, gripping his camera. "What happened Harry?" Colin shot a bunch of questions, but Harry seemed annoyed.

"Get out of the way!" Harry shrieked. Colin shrank back, obviously upset.

John and Ginny came running up to the crowd as well.

John looked down at Ron, but kept a calm look. "What happened?" he asked.

Clara opened her mouth, but she didn't know where to start. John cocked his head to one side, but to Clara's relief, simply pulled Ginny back from the crowd.

Hermione and Harry brought Ron to his feet, and decided to bring him to Hagrid's. Clara went back to John and Ginny, who were watching Harry and Hermione stumble, while assisting Ron.

Clara glanced at the Slytherins, who were still howling. She narrowed her eyes in Malfoy's direction. She caught a glance at John, who was doing the same.


	16. The Voice

***I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Doctor Who (BBC)**

 ****This chapter was a little shorter than I would have liked, but it's important to the story. That's why I'm updating today instead of Sunday. Anyway, I'm on break this week, so hopefully I'll have a chapter a day!**

* * *

John carefully slid into his seat. It was now lunchtime, and Clara was fuming.

"I can't believe that-that little son of a-"

"Oi! Watch the language!" John scolded.

Clara narrowed her eyes, challenging John. But, John knew he would win, so he stood his ground. Clara eventually broke off, but continued to complain about Malfoy and the Slytherin house.

Ginny puffed her chest, and ate her lunch in silence. She was equally angry at Malfoy, but she was obviously worried about her brother. Next to John, Hermione sat down.

Hermione twirled her food in her plate. She seemed lost in thought, but John couldn't really stand the silence.

"How is Ron," he asked coolly.

Hermione glanced up, "He's fine. Just a few slugs now, and they're tiny."

John cocked his head to one side, "Do you know where Harry and Ron are now?"

Hermione slumped, "They're serving detention, for you know, the whole magic car thing."

"Oh."

The conversation sort of stopped there.

John spent the remainder of his day reading on his bed. But just before dinner, he heard a smooth, but echoey voice.

 _'Come...come to me...let me rip you...let me tear you...let me kill you…'_

John shivered. The voice was full of anger and malice. John didn't understand where it was coming from though. John got up from his bed, and searched the first years boys' dormitories.

There was nobody there. John checked the common room, which was buzzing with life. Maybe someone pulled a prank?

John shook his head. Something told him the message he heard was genuine. That made it more scary.

John heard the Golden Trio walk in, mostly because Ron was really loud.

"I _still_ don't understand how Lockhart didn't hear-"

Hermione elbowed Ron in the gut when she noticed John looking their way. He heard a faint "hush" pass through Hermione's lips though.

John waited in the common room for Clara. He had a feeling he should tell her. Clara would want to know, plus it would be stupid to keep secrets from his friend-girl. Friend-girls could be fierce.

John had no desire to eat dinner, he felt a little sick. Sure, he had been losing his appetite ever since taking his pills, but this…this was caused by the voice.

A half an hour later, a very worried-looking Clara followed by a very red-looking Ginny, burst into the common room.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Clara cried.

"Umm…"

"You've been acting very weird over the few days!" Clara scolded.

This was what John meant when he was thinking about upsetting friend-girls. John stood up, and grabbed hold of Clara's hand. She seemed uncomfortable, and she frowned. John beckoned Ginny to follow his lead to a corner.

"Look...I heard this voice…" John said with a shaky breath.

"Wait, what?"

"I was reading," John continued, "then I heard this voice, but it was kind of harmonious. Like a bunch of voices speaking at the same time."

Clara nodded, and urged him to go on.

"Well," John shifted, "it said,'come to me, let me rip you, let me tear you, let me kill you.'

"What does it mean? It's not good to hear voices, especially when you're alone."

Ginny looked pale, she nodded in agreement with Clara.

"Maybe you should tell a teacher?" Ginny suggested.

John shrugged, "they might not listen. I'm hearing voices that are homicidal."

"We could ask Hermione!" Clara said.

John frowned. He didn't fancy telling this to Granger. "No, it stays between us, ok?"

Clara nodded hesitantly meanwhile Ginny stood there getting paler by the second.

"You ok, Ginny?" Clara seed.

Ginny looked at Clara and shook head. She gave a wry smile. "Nothing, just kind of shocked. I don't want a repeat of last year."

"What happened last year?" John asked quickly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "where have you been livin'?" She asked. "Harry fought you-know-who himself!"

John shrugged, "bit of a hermit."

Clara interrupted, "ok, well, we must be careful."

John looked at her and nodded gravely.


	17. The Fury of Oswald

***I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Doctor Who (BBC)**

 ****I quite like this chapter. Especially the end. Anyway, please make sure to show your support!**

* * *

October rolled around, and they warm, sunny weather left. Now, the sky was beaten and grey. Clara sighed as she looked out her window.

Ginny sat down next to Clara. Clara turned to see Ginny's ears steaming, and her whole head seemed to be ablaze.

"Bloody hell Ginny," Clara said, staring at her friend.

Ginny looked conflicted. "Percy forced me to take Madame Pomfrey's pepperup potion. It tingles in my ear. Quite annoying if you ask me."

Clara shrugged, "Well, I would rather have steaming ears than stuffy noses. I'm glad I haven't gotten the cold."

Ginny flexed her fingers. "I'm a bit hungry, wanna grab some lunch?"

Clara nodded, and followed her friend out of the Gryffindor tower.

Clara spent her day worrying about John. He hadn't heard the voice in about a month now, but he assured he that it was real. Clara hurried from dinner back to the common room by herself when she heard Hermione, Ron, and Harry bickering about something.

"I don't want to go to a ghost's deathday party!" Ron whined.

"Oh, pipe down!" Hermione scolded, "Harry did something polite. Plus, I bet not many living people have ever been to a ghost's party."

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione glared at him, and he quickly shut it again. Clara revealed herself casually.

"Hey," she said.

They looked at her and smiled. "Hello," they all responded.

Clara rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa. "So...deathday party…"

Harry gave a sideways smile, "I got them into it. Nearly head- er, Sir Nicholas wanted us to attend his 500th deathday party."

Clara arched her eyebrows, "fun," she said sarcastically.

"Yep," Ron said while popping the 'p'.

Clara twirled her hair, "So...when is it?"

Ron flailed his arms in exasperation. "It's on Halloween! We're gonna miss the Halloween feast because if this!"

Clara laughed, "don't worry, I'll save you a cupcake."

Ron's eyes immediately lit up. "Thanks Clara. You're a life saver."

"No problem."

The weeks passed, and the weather got chillier. Clara, John, and Ginny were outside taking a walk. Puffs of vapor were escaping their mouths. John had somehow enchanted their robes and made sure they didn't get cold. Clara thanked that John read so much. It saved her from dying in the cold.

"Can't wait until the Halloween feast tonight!" Ginny exclaimed.

Clara smiled, "Sooo much food!"

The girls giggled, while John just walked along commenting on how big the pumpkins were. "They're huge!"

"Hagrid did some enchanting growth-thing," Clara replied.

John shrugged, but cracked and actual smile. This was something Clara hadn't seen in about a month. Ever since the voice…

Clara shook the thoughts out of her head. She was going to enjoy her day today. It was Halloween!

That night, the Great Hall was teaming with life. Every student was laughing, cheering, and generally having a good time. Even the Slytherins were in a happy mood. They were ecstatic, and Clara couldn't help but let her eyes wander off to find Malfoy. That little prick.

Clara and John sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny had not joined them tonight, and it worried Clara. Maybe, the pepper up wasn't enough? Clara didn't know, but she let herself be a little loose.

Meanwhile, John just kept eyeing the decour. The Great Hall's roof was enchanted to have a night sky with a huge moon. Occasional bats would come flying down, but the students mostly looked at them in awe.

Suddenly, the empty silver platters filled themselves with food. _I love magic_. Clara grabbed some pork, and placed it on her plate along with some mashed potatoes. She looked at John and gaped.

John had skipped the dinner part, and gone straight to the dessert! His plate was pull of candy apples, brownies, cookies, and other magical sweets.

"John! You're going to get sick!" Clara scolded.

John flashed a toothy grin. "Things like this make me want to never grow up. And, calm down. Seriously. I'm not going to get sick!"

Clara scowled, but let it go. Today John was finally acting like a normal eleven year old. Since September, he had been a stubborn, know-it-all boy. Now, he was acting just like everyone else.

Clara ate happily, but was still mystified by Ginny's disappearance. She had wanted to attend the feast so bad. Now, Clara had no idea where her best friend was.

All too soon, the feast ended. Still, there was no sign of Ginny. Clara felt worried, and sensed a prickling sensation traveling up her spine. It warned danger.

Everybody flooded out of the Great Hall. Clara was starting to feel a little nauseous. Maybe she had too much truffle…

John stopped walking. His face went pale. "There it is again, the voice." John closed his eyes,

 _"Kill…time to kill...soo hungry…"_

John looked back at Clara. "The voice is coming from up there." He pointed at the ceiling. "It's getting fainter… Clara!" John helped.

Clara grabbed his shoulder to calm him down.

"It's going to kill someone!" John cried. Clara gasped. John started sprinting toward the mass of students. Clara ran after him, trying not to bump into other students.

Clara and reached John, who was looking up to a shining substance on the wall. Harry and his friends were a few feet away, looking at a cat that had a striking resemblance to...Mrs. Norris.

Clara gasped, and held John's hand. She looked at the glistening substance and gulped. It read:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE

All the students reached the area. A girl shrieked when she stepped in a puddle. Clara and barely even noticed the massive amount of flooding.

Another student's voice cried out, "Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!" The voice came from no other than Draco Malfoy.

Clara had finally had enough. She ran over to where Malfoy was and pulled out her wand.

"You watch you're tongue, Malfoy," Clara warned. Behind her, John grabbed her shoulder, beckoning her to back down.

Malfoy, however just snickered. "You're just a first year. What's your name? Are you you a filthy mudblood too?"

Clara removed her wand from her pocket and pointed it at Malfoy's chest. "There's nothing wrong with being a muggleborn, you racist imbecile."

Malfoy stepped back, but quickly regained his composure. "Mudblood!" He jeered.

"I am not a mudblood! I am a pureblood, but I'm not a little stuck-up snob who for fun sucks his own-"

"Clara!" John yelled.

Malfoy smirked. "Need your boyfriend to calm you down?"

Clara shot her wand out and thought of a spell. She pointed at Malfoy and a flash of blue light ejected from her wand. Malfoy was instantly stunned in place, and Clara could see that he was experiencing just a little bit ofpain. This time, Clara smirked.

"Miss Oswald!" A voice yelled from behind her. McGonagall was rushing up to her with daggers in her eyes.

"Detention, immediately!" McGonagall looked too stunned to say much else. She went to the aid of Malfoy, who was muttering about mudbloods.

Clara looked at John, who had a look of shame on his face. But it wasn't felt toward himself, it was felt toward Clara. Immediately, the sickening feeling returned to Clara.


	18. The Chamber

***I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Doctor Who (BBC)**

 ****Longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy! Please show your support!**

* * *

John stood in shock. He didn't know where Clara had learned that spell, but it definitely was not part of the magic curriculum. In truth, he was ashamed of Clara. Yes, she was standing up against a racist boy, but nothing is solved with violence. Nothing.

Clara was being ushered away by McGonagall, who had left Malfoy's side. Madame Pomfrey had taken him to the hospital wing. Clara kept glancing at John, but he couldn't meet her eyes. The other students seemed to scared to say anything. This was not the time to gossip.

Filch had gone ballistic when he saw his beloved Mrs. Norris hanging limply below the shimmering, red words. John could tell that the red paint was actually blood. But the way it reflected the light was wrong…

"You murdered my cat!" Filch screeched. He hadn't noticed John, so he was yelling at Harry. "I'll kill you," he promised. Eventually, Dumbledore and a few other professors were leading Harry, Ron, Hermione and Filch toward Lockhart's office. Lockhart was beaming with pride and importance.

The prefects had been instructed to lead all the students back to their dorms. Percy growled at any student who stepped out of line.

"Totting!" Percy scolded another first year.

John made his way to his bed. He yawned, and stretched out onto his bed and closed his eyes. John had found that he only needed to sleep once around every three weeks, and only for about ten hours. The only thing that was different was that John remembered his dreams, and John was pretty sure that usually didn't happen.

 _"T-A-R-D-I-S," a young girl with short hair said matter-of-factly. "Stands for Time And Relative Dimensons In Space."_

The dream seemed old, it was almost black and white. But, it was almost like a memory, sweet and full of life and color.

John woke up the next morning, fully rested. The dream had been short, but nice. John didn't understand why though. He was getting ready for double potions. John carefully packed his bag with all his books.

John made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everybody was talking about what occurred last night. John saw Malfoy talking about 'the Heir'. John didn't necessarily approve what Clara had done to him earlier, but he knew the jerk deserved some form of punishment.

John sat down next to Hermione. She was reading a book, barely looking up to eat. Ron sat next to her, and he was gulping down his food in heartbeats. Harry however, looked very worried and seemed to just not want to eat.

John looked around trying to find Ginny. He hadn't seen her last night. But, right then, she walked in. John instantly noticed that Ginny was not well. She had bags under her eyes, like she hadn't slept at all. Her face was pale, and slightly puffed, as if she'd been crying.

John furrowed his brows, and Ginny sat next to him.

She ate, but when she noticed John staring at her,Moshe spoke. "What did Clara do?" She asked.

"Used some spell on Malfoy, he insulted muggleborns."

"Oh, ok."

"Where were you last night?"

Ginny rubbed her palms together, "I-I was in the girls' dormitories. I felt sick, and yeah…"

John could tell that she wasn't speaking the asked again. "Where were you last night?"

Ginny looked down. "I was sick, ok?"

"No, you are lying to me. Now tell me where you were last night!"

"I was in the girls' lavatories! Ok? I was sick!" Ginny gathered her things and left, storming out of the Great Hall.

Partly true… John thought. He knew that there was something else to the story. His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder.

"Mr. Smith," McGonagall's cool voice said.

"Professor," John greeted.

"Smith, if you could mind as to follow me…" McGonagall said.

"What for?"

"You will find out soon, now come."

John grabbed his bad and followed McGonagall out if the Great Hall. He followed her to the headmaster's office.

"Sherbert Lemon," she said, speaking to a wall. Instantly though, the wall moved to show a staircase.

"Go," McGonagall urged.

John went up the steps and was greeted by a mass of professors. "Wha-?"

Dumbledore spoke, "Mr. Smith, we have taken a look at your progress in class over the last couple of months."

"Ok…"

"We believe," Dumbledore continued, "that you are not fitted for the first year curriculum. You will be transferred to the second year grade."

John was surprised, he didn't know that students could skip a year. "Thank you, Sir."

Dumbledore smiled kindly. The twinkle in his eye made John believe that it was going to be great.

"You obviously have a choice, though." Dumbledore said.

"What?! No, I'm taking the opportunity! I'll get some actual education!" John exclaimed.

"Very well. We will give you the second-year books that are necessary for your classes. I know you have some already, though."

John smiled with giddiness. "So, when do I start?"

Snape then spoke up, "you will begin your first class immediately. I believe you will have second year charms as your first class…"

John's smile brightened, but he controlled himself. He made his expression stony again. "Ok, do I switch dorms?"

Dumbledore nodded, "You will share the second-year room with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. They have an extra bunk."

"Oh, ok…"

Dumbledore smiled again, and said, "very well, off you go!"

John went back to his bed, and gathered his mess of stuff. He knocked on Harry and Ron's door.

"Can I come in?" John asked.

"Sure," Harry's muffled voice called out. He opened the door, and firstly noticed the amount of stuff collected in John's arms.

"What's that for?" Harry asked.

"It's my stuff, I'm moving in!" John said, pushing himself in. He plopped his stuff on his bed.

"Er...This is the second year dorm…"

"I know."

"You can't stay here!" Harry said, losing his patience.

"Oh, you see, I can." John said matter-of-factly.

Harry gave a quizzical look. "What do you mean…?"

"Dumbledore has transferred me into the second year because of my extended knowledge in the first year classes. He thought it better for me to be in a little more of an advanced class."

Harry stepped back, "wait, what? You can do that?"

John shrugged, "Guess so. It hasn't happened in a while though."

Harry took a deep breath. "Ok...well...I guess welcome to the second year!"

Over the next few days, things didn't really go back to normal. Students kept staring at John whispering about how stupid he actually was. John didn't really mind, maybe because he knew he was smarter than every student in the second year. John had been enjoying his new classes though.

Hermione seemed very miffed about the situation. She excused herself whenever she saw John to go to the library.

"She's just jealous, John." Ron reasoned.

"Because I'm smarter?" John said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "this is why Hermione is upset. You have no idea how Hermione feels."

John coughed, "Emotional range of a teaspoon?" He said with a smile. John laughed.

Harry gave a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, inside joke."

"Anyway, we have Binns now," Ron said. "He probably won't notice us being a couple minutes late though."

John shrugged, "Let's go anyway."

Today, professor Binns seeme to drone one even more. He kept talking about something that no student seemed interested in. Even John didn't take any notes. History would've been more exciting, had it not been for this dull professor.

Binns was lecturing them on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, and when he looked for a second, he seemed surprised to see a student's hand up. Of course it was Granger's.

"Miss-er-?"

"Granger, professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said clearly.

Everybody seemed suddenly very intrigued in the class now.

Binns blinked. "My subject is history of magic. I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." Binns stopped, and continued his lecture.

Hermione started to wave her hand again.

"Er-Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Binns hesitated. "Well, yes. One could argue that, I suppose. However, the legend which you speak of is such a sensational, even ludicrous tale…"

John was very interested in the legend as well. Something told him that the voice he heard was very closely affiliated with the writing on the wall.

The old professor surrendered. "Oh, very well. Let me see...the Chamber of Secrets…"

Binns paused. "You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago-the precise date uncertain- by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age where magic was feared by common people and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

John took out his notebook. He wanted to have every bit of information possible.

Binns paused briefly, only to look at a class that was actually paying attention. "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students if Muggle parentage, believing they were untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.

"Reliable historical sources told us this much," Binns continued, "but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the founders knew nothing."

"Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his one true heir arrived at school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were deemed unworthy to study magic."

Every student was in the edge of their seat. Binns frowned and scowled.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course. Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

This time, John raised his hand. Hermione scowled. "What precisely do you mean by 'horrors within'?"

"There is believed to be a sort if monster, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control." The professor scowled again. "I tell you, there is no chamber, and no monster!"

A series of questions popped up from all different students.

"That will do!" Binns shrieked. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story!"

But, John was very glad indeed. He had gotten much more information than any book could have told him on the Chamber of Secrets.


	19. Forgiveness

*** I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Doctor Who (BBC)**

 **** Be sure to leave any suggestions by reviewing! I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Clara sat by herself at the edge of the table. She didn't want to be seen by anyone, especially not John. She had upset him, and it hurt Clara. She wasn't one to act this fools oh either, that was John's job.

Honestly, Clara didn't eve know what she had done to Malfoy. She had just pointed and thought. Point and think, yeah? But, it had gotten her two months detention after school and on weekends. Her father had been notified as well. She felt extremely guilty when she got the upsetting letter yesterday.

 _Dear Clara_ , it had read,

 _I am very upset that you could pull a stunt like like this. Your actions are frowned upon. Do you think your mother would be proud of what you did? Because of the incident, Lucius Malfoy is looking into pressing charges. Please, for the sake of us all, don't get into anymore troubl_ e.

 _Love,_

 _Your father_

Clara was eating her soup, staring out into the hallway. Ron sat next to her. Clara tried to shoo him away.

"Please, just-just go."

Ron smirked, "I never got that cupcake."

Clara forced a smile. "I never got the time." _Time_. "Anyway, you really should just go, please."

Ron shrugged. _Damn Ron for being so bloody persistent_. "I just came to congratulate you. I would have paid you for you to have done that on our first day of school."

Clara's heart sank. "What I did, it wasn't OK. It hurt him, more importantly, it hurt me." Clara paused. "I always criticize John for being so heartless, and not understanding that hurting others hurts me as well. And yet, her I go cursing Malfoy. John is going to have to deal with him for the rest of the year now."

Ron shrank back a little. "I didn't mean to make you feel any worse, Clara. Bloody hell, I'm stupid."

Clara let out a faint laugh. "Well, just promise to not do anything stupid." She smiled. "So…" She said, eager to change the subject. "How is John doing? I haven't seen much of him, because you know, my detention and him changing years."

Ron moaned. "He is really smart. I think that John is the first Gryffindor Snape had ever had any respect for! Plus, he is a genius. He keeps showing off in class."

"That's John in a nutshell."

"Well, I'd better get class. I don't want more detention." Clara gathered her things, and left the Great Hall.

Clara sat in charms class next to Ginny. Ginny had assured her that she had faith in Clara. Clara still had no idea where Ginny had been in Halloween, but she didn't press.

All around her, students murmured about Clara hexing Malfoy. Clara wished they would give it a rest, but she didn't want more trouble.

At dinner, Clara spotted John. For the first time in days, she sat next to him. He seemed oblivious to her presence.

"Hello," Clara said.

John looked in her direction, "hello."

Clara let out a breath. "Please, John, I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what happened. I just, pointed my wand and thought that he should experience some pain. I didn't know what I was doing! Please, just forgive me."

John cocked his head. "I'll forgive you," he said bluntly.

Clara widened her eyes, but was cut off by John.

"Seriously, how do you do that with the eyes? They get so big, and watery!" John said, exasperated. "Oh, no, stop it! Stop giving me that look!"

Clara let out a genuine laugh. She hugged John. John squirmed a bit, but she made sure she got her time.

 _You can't see their face when you're hugging them._

Clara retracted immediately. She awkwardly started to eat her dinner while John stared and smirked.

"Thank you, I don't know how much I could've taken." But, then he leaned in closer, he whispered something. "Potter and his friends are planning something, they got caught visiting the girls' lavatories."

Clara nodded, "ok…"

John shrugged and went back to his food. "Are you going to whe game on Sunday? It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

Clara frowned. "I-I can't. Detention. I'm cleaning the floors on Sunday." Clara looked down. Her life was becoming boring but hellish.

"So, finish them early."

"It's a whole hallway! It'll take hours to finish!"

John rolled his eyes. "Wake up early, then clean the floors. I might even help."

"You might?"

"Maybe," John said simply.

Finally on Sunday morning, Clara got up extra early. It was around five in the morning, and the game wasn't until eleven o'clock.

She went to the hallway she was supposed to clean and got the bucket of water and the mop she would need. Clara started on the floor, and worked for about two house, when John finally arrived.

John had an apple in his hand, and he was glaring at Clara. "Why don't you use your wand?"

Clara sighed. "That's part of the detention, I can't. I tried on my first day and it totally backfired one me."

"Oh. Well, I'm out."

Clara glared at him, "John, you can be such a prat sometimes."

John just smiled, "yep!" He handed the apple to her, to which Clara had to decline since she was sure her hand were not clean.

John just watched her, occasionally saying she missed a spot. He left a couple of times to grab more food from the Great Hall. At ten o'clock, Clara beamed with joy.

"Come on, I need to go ask McGonagall if I have permission to leave."

John rolled his eyes, but followed. They walked to McGonagall office.

"Stay here, I don't want her thinking you helped, especially since you _didn't_."

John put his hands up, but stayed behind. Clara took a deep breath and walked toward McGonagall's desk.

"Uh, professor?"

"Yes, miss Oswald? If it is about relieving you from your duties for the quidditch game-"

"No, I'm done."

"Done?"

"Yes, I finished cleaning the hallway that I was assigned."

"I will check, however, you may go do as you please for the rest of the day. But, if it is not cleaned to my satisfaction, you will have to clean it again, along with some other tasks."

Clara turned on her heels, and left the office. She came up to John and smiled brightly.

"I can go!" She squealed.

John shrugged, "OK, let's get going though, the match starts in forty minutes."

"Okay!"

By the time they got to the stands, it was practically full. John managed to find Hermione and Ron, and they sat right behind them.

Clar noticed the sleek, new Slytherin broomsticks, but pushed the thoughts aside. After a few minutes, Mme. Hooch blew the whistle, enabling the game to begin.

Everybody roared with anticipation. Next to Clara, John was taking notes in something. Clara looked at the notes, and widened her eyes. They were full of mathematical expressions and other things Clara had no idea were about.

"What are you doing John?"

"Something you wouldn't understand." Clara watched as John scribbled notes whenever one of the quidditch players dived.

Clara noticed Harry, swerving left and right, up and down. He is a really good player. But then, one of the balls, a bludger to be precise, came hurtling in Harry's direction. Harry tipped himself forward a bit, and went flying off. But, the bludger followed.

Fred Weasley though, hit the bludger, and it went flying off, far away from Harry. Yet, it came hurtling toward him again.

Fat, thick, raindrops started pelting down. Clara felt herself shiver. The Gryffindor team, called for a time-out, but five minutes later, they were back in the air again.

Harry did many twirls and dives, and had many near misses from the bludger hitting him. The ball obviously had been tampered with, but there was nothing they could do.

In front if of Clara, Ron extended his wand, "I'll deal with it."

"You idiot!" John scolded, "Your broken wand could mess everything up!"

Clara looked back at Harry. He and Malfoy seemed to be having a disagreement in mid-air. Clara noticed the bludger zooming into Harry's direction.

"Harry!" Clara shrieked, as did many others, but it was useless. The bludger hit Harry's arm. Harry immediately gripped it, obviously in pain.

Malfoy flew away, hoping to not be hit by the rogue bludger. Harry held out his good arm though, and seems to be grasping the air. He was standing on his broom in the air, and he suddenly lurched forward. The stands roared.

Harry fell to the ground. Clara yelled, John tried to calm her down, while Ron was muttering about those 'Cheating, Lying, Slytherins'.

But then Lee Jordan cried out, "Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Again, the stands exploded in cheers.

Teachers began crowding around Harry on the field. Lockhart, knelt beside Harry and pulled out his wand.

"What is that dolt doing?" John muttered.

In a flash of light, Clara could tell that something had happened. She left the stands along with John, Ron, and Hermione.

Clara reached Harry who was being lead away on a floating stretcher. Clara noticed his limo arm. She and her other friends followed a horrified-looking Harry to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was less than pleased when she saw Harry. She kept muttering about inept teachers and dangerous sports. Apparently, Lockhart had tried to mend Harry's broken arm, but instead caused all of Harry's bone arms to disappear.

Ron tugged at Harry's numb fingers. He wrinkled his nose. "How can you stick up for Lockhart now, eh, Hermione?"

 _Hermione liked Lockhart_? John made a 'gag me' gesture and both Harry and Ron smirked. Clara simply rolled her eyes.

"Anyone can make a mistake," countered Hermione, "and it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?

"No, but it doesn't do anything else either."

Pomfrey appeared and gave Harry a potion called 'Skele-Gro'. Harry, the moment he drank it, looked sick. He gulped the liquid down, and gagged.

"We won though!" Clara said. "Oh, you should've seen those Slytherin faces! They turned Gryffindor red!"

"Well, I want to know how Malfoy fixed that bludger," Hermione commented.

"We can add that to the list of questions we ask him when we-" Harry glanced nervously at John and Clara.

"When we 'what'?" John asked.

"Nothing." The Golden Trio said harmoniously.

Clar felt awkward moment and she knew that they had something to discuss in private. "Come on," she told John, while tugging his shoulder. He glared at her, but gave in. He followed her out of the hospital wing.


	20. Who Is the Heir of Slytherin?

***I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Doctor Who (BBC)**

 ****I know I said that I would update once a day over my break...BUT I need to keep you guys on your toes. I want you to feel SOME suspense. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and make sure to 'review' if you have anything to say. Next update should be by Wednesday.**

* * *

It had been a week and a bit since Colin Creevey was announced to be in the hospital wing. Many students were gossiping, spreading rumors, and just being a nuisance about the whole situation. John found it quite aggravating.

Ginny was having a difficult time coping with the news. Ginny would often tell her friends that she was having nightmares, though John didn't think much of it. Though, John had to admit, his dreams were becoming less frequent. He was able to remember each one perfectly, but the strange ones seemed to be fading away.

Everybody knew that whatever caused Colin to be in this state, had something to do with the Chamber of Secrets. Many muggle-students became very anxious, and they tried to stay away from the Slytherins. The green-silver students were enjoying having extra leverage against the muggles.

While John was walking to lunch, he found a nervous-looking Neville Longbottom, with all sorts of charms, talismans, and a green onion. John attempted to reassure Neville, saying that he wouldn't be attacked since he was a pureblood, but it didn't help.

Finally, the Christmas season rolled around. John wasn't one for religious holidays, but Christmas seemed to lighten up everybody's mood. This meant that people would calm down, and give John some much needed peace.

Both John and Clara had received permission to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. Clara didn't have a choice since her father was too busy working at the Ministry, while John had a choice, but staying at Hogwarts seemed more appealing.

John had noticed that the Golden Trio was acting much more out of the ordinary. They were sneaking off, John suspected to the girls' bathroom, and being very suspicious. John was surprised only he had caught on. Percy always boasted about his keen prefect senses.

John proved his point during potions class. John had been working intently on his potion, when suddenly, Goyle's potion exploded. To John's horrible luck, they were working on the Swelling Solution. John's arm bulged where it had been splattered with the concoction.

Snape was very annoyed with this situation, and John could tell that he knew that Harry was at fault. However, John was not as blind as Snape was, and he had seen Harry slip a firework into Goyle's potion.

A week after the potions class incident, everybody walked up to a notice on the board right outside the Great Hall. John read the notice, and turned to Clara and Ginny.

"So, they've started a dueling club.." John said.

"Yeah, I know," Clara said, "I can read."

"The first session is at eight o'clock, tonight." John replied.

"I think we should go," Ginny said, though she looked tired.

John shrugged, but Clara just turned and smiled. "That means 'yes'!" She clarified.

And so, at eight o'clock, the trio hurried to the Great Hall to find a gold stage, and a mass of students. Everybody seemed very excited. John noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron, though that wasn't a surprise.

John tapped his leg with his wand, "I wonder who's going to run the clu-" John let out a groan when he saw Lockhart stride up onto the stage. Lockhart flashed a smile.

"Gather round, gather round!" Lockhart exclaimed, "Now, can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

Lockhart began to delve into what the dueling club was, and how Lockhart's skill was unimaginable. (It was, it was literally below zero.) He even went as far as advertising for his books. This guy was _seriously_ annoying John.

"Let me introduce my assistant, professor Snape," Lockhart declared. John was suddenly much more interested, since he knew Snape could beat Lockhart any day.

Once Lockhart was done exaggerating about his skill, he and Snape faced each other and bowed. They raised their wands like swords in front of their faces.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart explained.

John leaned into Clara's ear and murmured, "The only thing he's gotten right." Clara smirked.

"On the count of three!" Lockhart said smoothly. " _One...Two...Three!"_

Snape waved his wand immediately yelled, " _Expelliarmus!"_ Which then caused a jet of red light to hit Lockhart square in the chest, and sent him flying.

All the students snickered. It was probably the only thing all the houses agreed on, Lockhart being beaten was _amazing._

Lockhart regained his composure, and tried for his wand. "Ah, the disarming charm. Thank you miss Brown," he said when a girl handed him his wand.

Snape was looking lethal, and Lockhart sped things up. He announced that all the students would put in pairs.

Snape reached where Harry and Ron were standing, and sneered. He obviously didn't approve of them being partners. Snape ended up pairing Ron with Seamus, and Harry with Malfoy. John didn't really care who he ended up with, since he knew he could probably best them.

Snape walked over to John and Clara, who were standing shoulder-to-shoulder. The professor took one look at them, and sneered. "I believe this is an adequate pairing." Snape had said it coldly, but with less mal intention to when he was speaking to Harry.

Once everyone had been paired, Lockhart cried, "Face your partners! And wands at the ready. When I count to three, you will attempt to disarm your opponent. _Only_ to disarm. One… Two… Three!"

John waved his wand, and cried, " _Expelliarmus!"_ He was able to send Clara stumbling backward, and her wand to fly out of her hand. John smirked, and turned to where Harry was. Apparently, he shot the tickling curse at Malfoy, who was sprawled on the floor, red-faced with laughter.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart scolded.

But, by now, it had become a heated duel between Potter and Malfoy. They were shouting curses and hexes at each other, but Snape stopped it.

" _Finite Incantatem!"_

The two rivals immediately stopped. Lockhart took a long look at the students. Granger and the Slytherin-Bulstrode, had forgotten their wands. Bulstrode had Hermione in a headlock, and Harry was barely able to remove Hermione from the Slytherin's grasp.

"I think I'd better teach how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart.

"You think?" John said incredulously.

Lockhart cocked his head in John's direction, but waved it off. "Let's have a volunteer pair, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchey, how 'bout you?"

Snape strode over to where Lockhart was standing, "A bad idea, professor Lockhart. Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We'll be sending Finch-Fletchey to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?"

Lockhart grinned, while Harry groaned. "Excellent idea!"

Harry and Malfoy made their way to the golden stage. Lockhart pulled Harry over, and made a swishing movement with his wand, and he dropped it. Snape smirked, while Lockhart gave a sheepish smile. Snape pulled Malfoy over as well, and Malfoy smiled maliciously.

"One… Two… Three!" Lockhart cried out, which was bad for Harry since he obviously wasn't prepared.

Malfoy raised his wand, " _Serpensortia!"_ A long, black snake exploded from Malfoy's wand. Many students screamed, and stumbled backward.

Snape walked forward, pointing his wand at the snake, "Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me!" Lockhart yelled. He aimed his wand at the black snake, and in a large 'pop' it flew into the air, and landed on the floor with a crack. The snake slithered up to Justin Finch-Fletchey, and stood up to his height, ready to strike.

"Leave him!" Harry cried. All the students seemed taken aback. The snake slumped back to the ground, which left a very scared and angry looking Justin.

"What are you playing at?" Justin shouted. He then turned, and left the Great Hall. Snape muttered a spell, and the snake disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Ron and Hermione pulled Harry out of the Great Hall as well. "Come one," John told Clara under his breath, "Let's go. I have a feeling they know something."

John dragged Clara to the common room, and left a confused-looking Ginny in the Great Hall. John caught Ron having a hissy-fit with Harry.

"You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron shrieked.

"Excuse me," Clara interrupted, "But what _is_ a Parselmouth?"

John turned at her in shock, "A Parselmouth is a person who can talk, and understand snakes."

Both Clara and Harry nodded in understanding.

"Oh, ok," Harry responded. "I mean this is only the second time I've ever done it-talk to snakes. I accidently set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. Don't ask, it was a long story, but the snake told me it had never seen Brazil. Apparently, I sort of set it free. That was before I knew I was a wizard1"

"You talked to a snake and didn't think that was _very_ much out of the ordinary?" John asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Harry, this is bad! It's not a very common gift." Ron said.

"What's so bad? What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"That's what you said?"

John raised an eyebrow, "Come on Ron, even _I_ heard it."

All the kids looked at John with crazed looks on their faces.

"You-you heard Harry talk to the snake?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"No, I heard him say 'Leave him!'" John said quickly. He knew where this was going…

Clara elbowed him. "That means you are a Parselmouth too! Did you _not_ know?"

"No…"

"Ughhh, you are so stupid sometimes!"

John shook his head, "Back to the point, this is even worse than we thought. If I am a Parselmouth-"

"Than we have _two_ house placement mistakes to deal with," Hermione finished.

"What do you mean, _mistakes_?"

"Harry, there's a reason the Slytherin house symbol is a snake. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, and now the whole school is going to think you're his great-great-great-great-great grandson or something," Ron said.

John snorted. "Um, if Salazar Slytherin lived more than _a thousand_ years ago, that would mean that most pureblood wizard, and many muggles, were related to him. It's a statistical fact."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Technically, John's right. But, most people don't know that."

"Sooo, basically what you're saying is that people are going to think that Harry is the heir of Slytherin, and should not have been sorted into Gryffindor, even though it doesn't really matter since we're pretty much _all_ related to him," Clara said with a sigh.

John crossed his arms, "Well, we can't have all of Hogwarts think that _I_ could be the heir. That would really ruin my day."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yeah, this stays between us, ok?"

John thought of a lonely Ginny, but shrugged in response. "That means yes," Clara clarified for them.

"Very well, I guess we should tell them about our plan too..." Harry said quietly.


	21. Pansy For A Day

***I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Doctor Who (BBC)**

 ****I want to have the next chapter up Thus. Anyway, keep showing support by 'faving' 'following' and 'reviewing'!**

 *****I had this time travel fanfic idea with Rose, Scorpius, and James. Leave a review within the next TWO weeks letting me know!**

* * *

"Harry," Clara said, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything!"

Harry looked down at his meal. It was the Christmas Feast at Hogwarts, and Clara could tell that Harry wasn't in the spirit.

A few days ago, Justin Finch-Fletchley had been admitted to the hospital wing, and Nearly Headless Nick had been almost _frozen_. It didn't take long for students to start gossiping about Harry and his sorting. They were coming up with all different types of theories, though one kept appearing and lowering Harry's mood. They blamed _Harry_ for the attacks, saying that he was the Heir of Slytherin, and he would release the monster from the Chamber of Secrets.

Ron pulled at some chicken. "Well, we're going to find out everything today. I know Malfoy-that slimy git- is the Heir! He has to be!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, we don't know that yet."

"You know what he said! _You'll be next mudbloods!_ "

Clara shuddered. "Please, let's keep calm. I don't like Malfoy any more than you do. In fact I'm still serving detention because of him!"

Next to Clara, John silently picked at his food. Clara elbowed him in the arm. John quickly looked up. "Oh, yeah. Well, isn't that the reason we're doing this? I mean, using the polyjuice potion?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, now we must discuss our _plan._ "

Clara and John both smirked. "Plan? Plans usually end up going wrong. That's why I don't make them," Clara kidded.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Yes well, now _I'm_ making the plan. Now, hush up!"

"Yes, m'lady…"

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "You two," she pointed at Ron and Harry, "should try to get some of Crabbe and Goyle's hair. They're supposedly Malfoy's best friends. I've already been figured out. But…" Hermione stopped and looked at John and Clara apologetically, "I only have enough for four people. One of you will have to sit this one out."

John leaned backward, "Me, I don't fancy turning into some stupid Slytherin. Maybe, if he were smart, but seeing as all of Malfoy's 'friends' are complete idiots, I'm out."

Clara crossed her arms. "Thanks." John simply smirked.

"Ok," Harry said, "It's decided. Though, who are you and Clara going to transform into?"

Hermione brought out two vials with hair. "I got _this_ from Millicent Bulstrode. She's gone for the break, But I'll just say that I came back. And _this_ I believe, is Pansy Parkinson's hair."

Clara felt a chill run down her spine. "Ok...I don't fancy turning into Pansy, but seeing as you brewed the Polyjuice Potion, I'll do Pansy."

Hermione nodded in agreement, and then pulled out two chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them, and eat them. Then, once their out, grab some hairs and meet me in the girls' bathroom, ok?"

Ron grunted, "Have you ever heard of a plan where everything could go wrong?"

John raised his hand, 'Yes, mine."

John and Clara followed Hermione to the girls' washroom. They saw the near-ready Polyjuice Potion which Hermione had brewed, with some help from John, in one of the cubicles. The potion looked nauseating, green and bubbly. Clara gagged at its sight.

Hermione wrinkled her nose as well. "Yes, it really is disgusting. But, if we are to find out whether or not Malfoy is the Heir, we must do this!"

John waited outside the cubicle, as there wasn't much space inside. Her frowned when Clara came out. "That potion smells worse than a sweaty Sontaran!"

"A what?" Clara asked.

John furrowed his brow, and shrugged. "Just something I read."

At last, Ron and Harry came. They carried the oh-so-precious hairs of Crabbe and Goyle. Ron went up to Hermione.

"They have got to be the most stupid people I have ever met!"

Hermione ignored him, and poured the potion into four glass vials. Ron's eyes widened when he saw the thick potion.

"That looks disgusting!"

"Believe me, it is," Clara answered.

"Ok," Hermione said, "now we have to put the hairs in." With a shaky hand, Hermione handed Clara the Pansy hair, and she dropped the Millicent hair into her potion. The liquid fizzed, and finally set to a ghastly, yellow substance. Hermione paled.

Harry and Ron did the same, and their potions ended up looking like bogey and mud. The two boys gagged.

"This is why I didn't participate," John said.

Clara rolled her eyes, and with drew a deep breath. She dropped her hairs into the glass bottle and watched as it bubbled and fizzed. Hers turned a murky brownish-pink. She took a quick whiff and gagged at the strong perfume scent. _Alcohol._

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed. "We should separate into different cubicles. Our clothes won't fit once we have drunk the potion…"

Clara nodded in agreement, she chose the cubicle opposite where the potion in the cauldron had been brewing. Clara sucked in a deep breath, hoping to not breathe in the horrid scent. She choked down the mixture, which left a burning sensation in her tongue. Clara belched and clutched her stomach. Immediately, there came a tugging sensation in her gut, and Clara felt her skin and body rippling. Clara shut her eyes closed.

After the feeling stopped, Clara peeked through. Clara felt a little more slender, and much paler. She pulled at her bangs to see that they were a dirt-brown. Even Clara's hands looked different. Clara shook all her thoughts out, she _had_ focus on the task at hand. She quickly donned the Slytherin robes, which really didn't look that bad except for the fact that Clara was a walking image of Pansy Parkinson.

Clara left her cubicle and waited a couple seconds for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Both Ron and Harry came out at about the same time, resembling Crabbe and Goyle down to the last freckle. Clara shuddered. She could feel the two boys gaping at her.

"You look _hideous._ " Ron said.

"I know."

"Even your voice sounds different!" Harry declared.

Clara hadn't noticed it until now, but he was right. Her voice was now much more high-pitched. "Ugh..Just my luck!" Ron and Harry snickered, so Clara shot them a look. "You know, you guys don't look that great yourselves!" Clara glanced around the room. "Where's Hermione?"

"I-I don't think I'm going!" Hermione squealed from her cubicle. Ron started banging on the door.

"Come on, we need to go! I know Millicent's ugly…"

"No, seriously, I'm not going! You guys leave without me!"

Clara came up to the cubicle door. "Are you sure? Are you ok?"

"Yes! Now go! You only have 55 minutes left until the effects wear off!"

John looked at Clara and said, "Don't worry guys. I'll be right here. She's probably just sick."

Ron and Harry nodded hesitantly, but Clara pulled them along. They slipped off quietly into the corridors.

Clara and the boys walked about, trying to follow Slytherins to get into their common room. However, Slytherins _are_ sneaky snakes, and they always lost the person they were following. However, they made it to the opening of the dungeon, where all the Slytherins seemed to appear from.

"Any ideas?" Ron asked. Just then, a girl with dark, curly hair appeared. Ron ran up to her. "Um… 'Scuse me, but we've forgotten the way to our common room."

The girl stared back for a couple of seconds. " _Our_ common room? I'm a Ravenclaw!" She sighed and brushed passed him, glancing at him suspiciously.

Clara walked up to Ron with Harry. "Way to go, idiot!"

Ron flushed, "Sorry, sorry!"

They kept walking further into the dungeon. After fifteen minutes, Ron noticed something. "Hey!" He pointed, "There's one of those snakes now!"

The trio hurried toward the boy, but as soon as they saw him, their hearts sank. It was none other than Ron's brother, Percy. _Ughhh…_

"What do you think you're doing here?" Ron asked.

"That's none of your business. I'm a _prefect._ You're Crabbe, right?" Percy asked.

"What-oh, yeah…"

"Well, get off to your dormitories!" Percy snapped. "It's not safe to be out here this late!"

"You're here," Ron countered.

"May I remind you that I am a prefect? Nothing is going to attack _me._ "

Then came a voice from behind Clara. "Have you been pigging out at the Great Hall? I've got something hilarious to show you!" None other than Draco Malfoy asked. He glanced at Clara and raised his eyebrow. "You're friends with Crabbe and Goyle?"

Clara stepped aside form her friends. "Oh, no! We just got stopped by this _Weasley_ here," Clara said, nudging her head in Percy's direction.

Malfoy looked up at Percy. "Ah, I see. What _are_ you doing here, Weasley?"

Percy's nose flared. "I am a school prefect! And I don't like your tone, Mr. _Malfoy_."

Malfoy sneered, and beckoned Clara, Ron, and Harry to follow him. Clara glanced back at Percy. He was a bit pompous, but he didn't need that from Malfoy.

Malfoy turned into the next passage, "That Peter Weasley-"

"Percy," Ron said. Clara felt like giving him a good thwack on the head.

"Whatever," Malfoy said, "He's been sneaking about. I reckon he thinks he can stop and catch the heir single-handedly." Malfoy chuckled. He then stopped at a bare, stone wall.

Malfoy turned in Harry's direction. "What's the password again?"

"Er- I"

Malfoy smirked. "I remember, _pureblood!_ " The wall moved, to show what Clara guessed, was the Slytherin common room.

The room was gloomy, but definitely extravagant. Green lanterns adorned the room, and fires blazed with intricate mantle pieces. Clara bit her tongue from saying anything.

Malfoy lead them to a sofa by the fire. He urged them to sit. Clara made sure to sit in a completely different chair from Harry and Ron entirely. She was pretty sure Pansy wouldn't sit with them.

Malfoy looked at her. "You ok Parkinson? You haven't said a word."

Clara smiled fakely. "Oh, it's nothing. Just, you know, tired."

Malfoy seemed to scan her, but he shrugged it off and grinned. "I'll show you _it_ in a second. My father just sent it to me!" Malfoy left for a minute and returned with a piece of a magazine.

Ron picked it up, and read out loud, " _Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. 'Weasley has brought the Ministry into dispute' Mr. Malfoy told a reporter. 'He clearly is unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately.' Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'll set off the family ghoul on them."_

Ron sat in shock for a moment. Malfoy was clearly losing his patience. "Isn't it funny?"

Clara let out a half-laugh. "Why, of course it is! Those Weasleys are complete idiots!"

Malfoy smiled again. "Of course it is. Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should really just leave his wand and join them!"

Ron's- er Crabbe's- face warped.

"What's up with you Crabbe?" Malfoy asked.

Ron grunted, "Stomach ache, must've had something bad." _Really bad, like Crabbe escence._

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those mudbloods a kick for me, ok?" Malfoy's smile fell. "Honestly, I don't think those mudbloods should be in Hogwarts at all. Dumbledore's trying to cover it up. He really is the worst thing to happen to this school. He loved Muggles too much! Creevey wouldn't be in this mess had he just stayed in his filthy mudblood home!"

Malfoy made camera gestures with his hands. "Potter, can I have your picture? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, your-"

"Ahem," Clara said.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Malfoy noticed. "Seriously, what is up with you two?"

Harry and Ron stared at each other, but let out a late forced laugh.

Malfoy seemed satisfied. "I can't believe Potter! Hanging out with that mudblood Granger! And people think he's the heir!"

Clara coughed.

Malfoy, however, drone on. "I really do wish I knew who it was. I could help them."

Harry and Ron gaped, but Harry shook his head and when right for it. "You must know something about it!"

"Goyle, you know I haven't! How many times must I say it?" Malfoy quipped. "Father won't tell me anything, even about the Chamber! But, I do know it was opened about fifty years ago. And- a mudblood _died._ I bet it's a matter of time before another one does too. Personally, I hope it's Granger."

Clara clenched her fists. She looked up at Malfoy. "The person who opened the Chamber… Who was it?"

"Parkinson, I didn't know you cared!" Malfoy said, and Clara's heart started to beat faster and faster. "But," Malfoy continued, "The person was obviously expelled and sent to Azkaban."

Harry looked at Malfoy quizzically, "Azkaban?"

Malfoy sighed. "It's wizard prison Goyle! If you were any slower, you'd be going backward!"

Clara straightened her back. "So, Mal-Draco, what are _you_ going to do about it?"

He shifted in his seat, "I'm not allowed to do anything. My father said to let the Heir do what it must, and get rid of the mudblood filth. But, I can't be wound up in any of it. Did you know, the Ministry raided our manor last week? They were looking for some Dark Arts stuff, but we have a secret chamber underneath the drawing room-"

"Ha!" Ron said with pride. Next to him, Harry blushed. Upon realizing his mistake, Ron did the same. But suddenly, Ron's hair started to turn red again, and his nose was lengthening as well. He was turning back into himself!

Clara looked at her hands, which were slowly tanning. Clara knew that they were in jeopardy. Ron and Harry both left, yelling, "Medicine for our stomachs!"

Clara got up as well, and Malfoy called after her, "Parkinson! And where are you going?"

Clara stuttered, determined not to face Malfoy, she winced, "Girl stuff, sorry."

She could hear the exasperated sigh escaping Malfoy's mouth. She ran even faster and caught up with the boys.

Ron looked like himself now, and he was panting. "We didn't learn anything!" They headed toward Myrtle's bathroom, slightly relived.

"Well, I'll write to my dad saying he should check under the Malfoy's drawing room."

"Yeah, good idea," Clara replied.

The trio came up to John. He smiled in Clara's direction. "Nice to see you not so hideous anymore."

"Are you saying that I'm hideous?"

"Yes."

This earned John a light punch on the shoulder. Clara looked around. "Is Hermione alright?"

John's smile wavered. "No," he answered.

"What?" Harry asked. He banged on her cubicle door. "Come out! We've got so much to tell you!"

"Go away!" Hermione shrieked.

Myrtle floated overhead, laughing. "Ooooh, wait 'til you see, it's _awful_!"

"You got Bulstrode's nose or something?"

The door unlocked, and a hooded Hermione stood in Clara's wake. Carefully, Hermione removed the robes she had been using to cover her face.

Clara gasped. Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes were yellow, and she had two pointy cat-ears sticking up through her hair.

"It wasn't Mi-Millicent's hair!" Hermione cried. Clara came up to her, and patted her back to soothe her.

John crossed his arms. "She's been like that for an hour."

"Will you shut up?" Clara snapped. John held up his hands in sarcastic surrender.

Hermione wailed again. "M-Millicent must have a cat! The potion isn't supposed to be for animal transformations!"

Myrtle laughed again. "Oh, she'll be teased _so_ much!"

"It's OK, Hermione. We'll bring you to Madam Pomfrey, she never asks too many questions…" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head furiously. "No, I'm not leaving! What if anybody sees me?"

Eventually, they got her out of the cubicle, but without some taunts from Myrtle. "Wait 'til everyone find out you've got a tail!"

Clara glared at the whiny ghost, but lead her friend to the hospital wing.


	22. One Thought, Two People

For the next few weeks, Hermione stayed in the hospital wing, recovering from her furry mishap. Students who had returned from the Christmas holidays were itching to catch a glimpse of the girl, thinking she had been attacked.

John didn't care much for gossip, so he said nothing about the rumors, unlike Ron and Harry who would verbally attack any student who wronged her. Clara spent most of her free time with Hermione, (Girls are like that) while John, Harry, and Ron tried to find out more on the heir.

"I was one hundred percent sure it was Malfoy!" Ron declared.

"We know, but we've proved that it wasn't him!" John snapped back. Honestly, he couldn't stand Ron's ignorance. Sure, most Slytherins were racists, but the what Slytherin was _supposed_ to stand for, really appealed to John. He just hated the people _in_ Slytherin.

The three boys walked the corridors from their most recent visit to Hermione. Clara had stayed behind, but John had homework to complete, and he wasn't going to fail potions because some girl got turned into a cat.

John heard Filch muttering about mopping some mess. John and the other two (he refused to call them _friends_ ) peeked around the corner to see a huge flood right outside Myrtle's bathroom, where Mrs. Norris had been killed. Filch mopped angrily, huffing and cursing Dumbledore.

Moans and shrieks were coming from Myrtle's bathroom. John gave a look to Ron and Harry. "Fancy checking that out?"

They looked back and sighed. "Yeah, sure."

The three boys carefully slipped into the bathroom, making sure they weren't seen by an angry Filch.

Myrtle was sobbing her eyes out, at least more than usual. John couldn't see much, as there wasn't much light in the bathroom. Though, he guessed Myrtle was in her regular toilet, crying.

Harry was much better in these situations so he called out, "Are you ok Myrtle?"

A 'humph' came from one of the cubicles, and Myrtle cried out, "Who's that? Come to throw something else at me? It isn't funny!" She then went back to wailing.

Harry walked closer to Myrtle's voice. "Why would I want to throw something at you?"

"Oh, don't ask _me_!" Just throw a book at me because you think it's funny!"

John raised an eyebrow. "Um, but it won't hurt you. You aren't a _physical_ form. It would just pass right through-"

Myrtle shrieked again. "Oh let's all throw books at her head 'cause she can't feel it! Ten points if it _goes through_ her stomach, fifty if it goes through her head!"

"I was just asking…," John muttered.

Harry waved his arms to dismiss the idea. "Do you know who threw the book at you?"

"I-I don't know. I was just sitting on the toilet, thinking about death when it passed through my head! It's there," Myrtle pointed, "It got flushed out."

John scratched his head, "How are you able to _sit_ on a toilet when you're a ghost?" Harry elbowed him.

Of course, Myrtle started wailing again. "Oooh I don't know! I was never a bright one!"

Harry was looking flustered. He ran after where Myrtle had pointed, and picked up a black, leather book. It was soggy and drowned in water. Harry bent over to pick it up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked.

"Picking up the book…"

"What is it's dangerous?" Ron shrieked.

" _Dangerous?_ Why would it be dangerous?"

"My Dad's told me all about these books the Ministry has confiscated. One this woman couldn't stop reading… Another one burned your eyes out!"

John sighed. "Ron, we won't find out whether or not it's cursed if we don't _pick it up!"_ John rolled his eyes, and picked the book up anyways, besides Ron's glares.

John opened the book. " _T.M. Riddle_ , the first page says."

Ron's eyes widened. "I've heard that name before! When I was polishing those trophies for detention! You don't forget a name you scrubbed for an hour."

Harry seized the book from John's grasp. "There isn't anything written in here." Harry flipped through more pages. He turned the book on its back. "He's probably a Muggle. It came from Vauxhall Road…"

"Then, it's of no use to us!" Ron confirmed.

Harry, though, slipped it into his robe pocket. John patted him admirably on the back.

"Always take a second look at things. Things aren't always what they seem."

Harry smiled back, and they made their way out of the girls' toilets.

The cold winter had turned to a slushy February by the time Hermione got out of the hospital wing. Harry immediately updated her on the T.M. Riddle book.

"It might have hidden powers," Hermione suggested.

"Or it might _not"_ Ron said irritably. "Why don't you just hurl it away?"

"I wish I knew why somebody hurled it Myrtle. I also wish I knew how T.M. got a trophy." Harry said.

"You know, all this wishing is making me seriously doubt our sanities," John said.

Clara, who was beside him, shot him a look.

Hermione's face lit up. "The Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, right?"

Ron nodded.

"Ok… And this _diary_ is about fifty years old," Hermione continued. "Well, if T.M. got a _Special Services_ award fifty years ago, maybe he got it for catching the heir of Slytherin! He might have maps, information on the chamber and the beast!"

"On problem Hermione," Ron groaned, "There isn't anything bloody written!"

"It could be invisible ink!" Hermione argued. " _Aparecium!_ " She tapped the book thrice, but nothing happened. Hermione shuffled through her bag and pulled out a red eraser.

"It's a revealer, I got it at Diagon Alley," she explained.

"Why would you get a revealer?" John asked.

"To _reveal,"_ Hermione quipped.

"To reveal _what?_ "

"I don't know! Let's get back to the book!"

"Fine, fine."

Hermione rubbed hard on a ' _January the 1st',_ though nothing happened.

"Ugh!" Hermione stressed.

Clara twirled her hair. "You know, this T.M. sounds like he doesn't want anybody snooping. He probably knows how to keep whatever he may be hiding from erasers and simple charms."

Hermione slumped, "Probably."

Ron stood up, angrily. "Just get rid of the damn book!"

Everybody turned toward Harry. Harry fidgeted and let his shoulders fall. "I know, I just _know_ that there's something hidden in that book!"

Nowadays, in the middle of February, it seemed that people had lost interest in the Chamber of Secrets, except for a select few. Valentine's Day was nearing, and everybody was asking their crushed "out" or making silly Valentine's Day cards. John sighed every time he saw a girl giggling in Harry's wake. Harry was _twelve_! Even Lockhart was in on the action.

So, on February the fourteenth, John walked to breakfast and nearly fainted. The Great Hall had been decorated with pink ribbons, pink flowers, lace, banners, pink everything! Lockhart himself was wearing a pair of pale, pink robes.

"No _way_ ," John said.

Clara looked just as shocked. "It's like- like a pink fairy threw up in here!" Clara pretended to gag.

John and Clara made their way to sit down next to Ginny. John hadn't spent as much time with Ginny as Clara had, though he could tell the ginger was getting lonely. Though, to be honest, John wasn't sure he cared.

Clara and Ginny were having a conversation about classes and what-not. Meanwhile, John tried to not choke on his pink-colored food. Suddenly, the most horrific thing occurred.

Lockhart had just thanked the forty-six people who had each given him a Valentine's Day card. (John noticed Hermione, who was sitting a little farther away blush.) Then, he announced a special surprise. Lockhart pointed at the door, and a dozen stocky, cross dwarves entered. To make things worse, they were all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

Apparently, they were supposed to deliver all of the Valentine's Day cards, though the look on their dwarf faces said they would want to shred, then burn, the de-atomize the cards instead.

John put his head down on the table and moaned. Clara patted his back, laughing.

"It's not funny, you know. This is a complete waste of time and effort!" John complained.

Clara rolled her eyes. "I know. It's horrifying, yet surprisingly funny."

"Our definitions of _funny_ are clearly different."

Ginny spoke up, "I made this singing valentine for Harry." Immediately, her face went rose-red.

Clara looked at the girl and sighed. "Ginny, I think your crush is getting a bit out of hand. I mean, a _singing_ card? Why don't you get one of those _Valentine's Day Special Chocolate Frogs_ with a note or something?"

Ginny picked her robes. "Well, I made it. There's some satisfaction to it, I guess. Anyway, I really _do_ like Harry."

"You sure it isn't a schoolgirl crush?"

"Yes."

"Then go for it," Clara said, though with some hesitation.

John couldn't take it, "Do you really think you're going to snatch up a snatch up a guy with a sing card? Nobody's going to fall for _that_."

Clara slapped his arm "John!"

Ginny's eyes started swelling. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. Ginny picked up her things and left the Great Hall.

Clara eyed John. " _You_ need to learn how to say things and make it hurt people." She then got up as well, and ran after her friend.

"I know how to talk to people!" John grunted.

Right before curfew, John went to the Gryffindor common room to relax. He had enough drama in one day to make him feel nauseous for the rest of his life!

Clara, along with Ginny, came up to him. They sat down across from John, and stared.

"What?" John asked, raising his eyebrows.

Clara buried her face in her hands for a moment, then looked up, exasperated. "Please, just say sorry to Ginny."

John glanced at Ginny, who looked miserable.

"Why would I do that? I didn't do anything wrong."

Clara let out an infuriated sigh. "You insulted Ginny and her card!"

John gave a smug look. "Oh, and how did that work out?"

Ginny went bright red, and whispered, "How do you know?"

John smirked. "Everybody knows what happened. You, gave Potter a certain _singing card_ which caused mass disturbance between him and Malfoy."

Clara tried to console Ginny. (Well, John didn't know if there was a word to describe Ginny's emotion.) "John, you really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon!"

John's smile wavered. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, you have the emotional range of a Merlin- be-damned-"

"Where did you hear that from?"

Clara looked surprised. "I-I just thought of it."

John scratched his head. "That's bad, because I once thought the _exact_ same thing. And I don't recall ever telling you."


	23. Secrets and Despairing Loss

***Just a warning, we are nearing the end. I have a couple more chapters planned, so don't worry _too_ much!**

 ****A reminder to keep showing your support!**

* * *

Clara never knew that her whole mindset could be brought down with such a simple sentence. The words, " _I once thought the exact same thing. And I don't recall ever telling you,"_ burned in her head. Clara stuttered, but was able to recompose herself. It was just a silly coincidence.

"I think I read it somewhere," Clara managed.

John nodded slowly. "Maybe, but if there's anything being in a world full of wizards and witches, it's that I should _never_ ignore a coincidence."

Clara opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment, Harry and Ron burst through the boys' dormitories door.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry panted. He looked pale, and he was seating.

"I think she's in the girls' dorms reading," Clara said. "Are you OK, Harry?"

"Fine," he muttered. "Can you get her?" He asked Clara.

Claar shifted in her seat, "Um, sure."

Clara got up, and went into the second year girls' dorm room. She found Hermione on her bed, reading. Clara cleared her throat.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello Clara. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, um, Harry and Ron said that they needed you. It seemed important."

Hermione put her book down. "Ok." She got up, and followed Clara out of the dormitories. Harry and Ron were waiting for them right outside the door.

"Hermione! I've got some information on the Chamber of Secrets!" Harry said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really? What is it?"

Harry shifted his gaze toward where Ginny and John were sitting. "Um, not here," Harry said quickly. Hermione nodded.

Clara stepped back. "I'll um, go. You guys obviously have this under control…"  
"Oh, Clara, you don't have to go if you don't want to!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron looked at Harry incredulously. "She's a first year!'

Clara rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know! But I have helped, and you guys seem to not be able to manage without some female assistance-"

Ron cut her off. "Don't, that sounds _wrong_."

"Only to you, Ronald."

Ron blushed furiously, and Harry snickered. Hermione crossed her arms. "Honestly, Clara, I thought you were better than this," she scolded.

"I am." Clara crossed her arms as well. She pursed her lips.

"Ok…"Harry said nervously. "Back on topic, do you want to get John?"

Clara shook her head. "I'll fill him in later. Right now, he's distracting Ginny for us."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she doesn't need to know."

Claar bit the insides of her mouth. She had been spending a lot of time with the Golden Trio, and she admitted that she was kind of ignoring Ginny, she _wanted_ to be friends with her. She glanced at the ginger, who was talking (kind of) to John.

"Ok," Clara said firmly, "Let's just not talk _here._ "

"Good idea."

The group of friends walked to another part of the common room with few people. They all sat down on the deep, red chairs.

Harry sighed. "It has to do with the diary."

"Ok…"

Harry continued. "I was on my bed, and I accidently spilled some ink from my quill on to one of the pages. And it sort of, just disappeared. Like, it sank into the page and dissolved."

"Definitely strange…"

"Anyway, I started to write on it. I wrote ' _My name is Harry Potter_ ," But then, something strange happened."

"No way!" Clara said sarcastically.

Harry glared at her, but went on, "Well, then these words started to _appear_ on the page. It said that I was talking-er writing to Tom Riddle. He asked how I got the his diary. I explained about how someone tried to flush it down a toilet. Riddle replied saying that his memories were sort of recorded in the diary. He said that some people just don't want to read that sort of thing. So, I asked if he knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets, and Riddle said 'yes.' Apparently, Riddle was in his fifth year when the Chamber was opened. He only got the reward as insurance he wouldn't reveal any information."

"Information about what?" Clara asked.

"Information about the girl who died, and who opened the Chamber."

"Ok…"

"So, Riddle said he could _show_ me what happened, and what he did. I wasn't sure what he meant, but all of a sudden, there was this really strong wind, and this sort of window appeared on the page. It was like a small telly, this Muggle thing; I peeked inside and I was sucked in."

Hermione leaned forward, and twirled her hair. She looked up and frowned. "What happened next?"

Harry cocked his head to one side. "Well, Riddle talked to the Headmaster, Dippet at the time, about staying at Hogwarts during the summer. He didn't want to go back to the orphanage. Then, he left and had a bit of a run-in with Dumbledore. Dumbledore told him to go to bed, but Riddle went somewhere different. I followed him, kind of like when you're in a dream. Riddle went to the room where Snape teaches potions, and I saw Hagrid. Tom started to accuse him of opening the chamber, and hiding the beast. Well, then this argument sort of broke out between them, which caused a big spider to crawl out."

Clara bit her lip. "So, what you're saying is, Hagrid opened the Chamber, and the beast is a spider?"

Ron nodded, "Makes sense, the spider bit, I mean."

Clara shook her head. "There's no way Hagrid would open the Chamber!"

"But it makes sense! This is why Hagrid got expelled!" Harry argued.

"Why don't you ask him then? He probably knows more than you."

"I'm not about to ask 'Hey, did you open Salazar Slytherin's Chamber and let a Muggle girl get killed?'

"Well then, you have to figure out something, because I know that Dumbledore wouldn't be stupid to let a supposed murderer be Gatekeeper of Hogwarts and live on school grounds," Clara argued.

Hermione spoke up, "She's right Harry, we need to find out some more information. We can't just go accusing people. You only saw Tom's point of view. It could be biased, he could have altered it!"

Harry looked down, "yeah, I suppose you're right."

Hermione straightened her back. "I thought you would be used to it by now."

The days passed, and Clara filled John in on everything he had missed. John seemed pretty miffed about missing the conversation. The two friends sat together conversing on which classes John should take in the following year.

"Definitely arithmancy," John concluded.

Clara sighed. "Why? It's more math!"

John gave a look at Clara. "Math is one of my strong suits, if you didn't know."

"What about Ancient Runes?"

"Maybe," John said.

"Divination?"

John looked at her with round eyes. "Oh, I don't think so. Divination seems _very_ stupid."

"Oh, come on! You'll learn about your future!"

John's face darkened. "Maybe I'll apply… If it is real I could find some answers…"

Clara had a faint idea on what he meant. In the end, John decided on enrolling for every class. Clara sighed. She wasn't going to do that much in _her_ third year!

One day, Clara woke up to find an annoyed Harry. He was flinching with anger. At dinner, Clara attempted to ask what occurred.

"Some Gryffindor stole Riddle's Diary!"

Clara gasped. "How do you know it was a Gryffindor?"

"Only a Gryffindor would have known how to get into the tower."

Clara nodded solemnly.

More days passed, and at last, it was the Hufflepuff Vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match. Clara was very excited, as she didn't have detention anymore, so she didn't have to worry about getting up early and what-not.

It was early in the morning, and Clara was walking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to gather Harry's Quidditch things.

Harry stopped. "There it is again!" He cried. "The voice!"

Hermione gave a sorry look, then slapped her forehead. "How could I be so stupid?" She asked herself. "I'm going to the library!" And with, that, she took off.

Clara looked at the girl in awe. She sighed.

In the end, the group of friends were able to get Harry's stuff. Harry ran to his team, while Claar joined John on the stands with Ron. Everybody was cheering, until a distressed-looking McGonagall ran onto the pitch with a megaphone.

"Today's Quidditch game has been cancelled!"

All around Clara, student groaned. Clara could also see that a fight was ensuing between Oliver Wood and professor McGonagall. Clara tapped on Ron's shoulder.

McGonagall, however, raised her megaphone once again and yelled, "All students shall be escorted to their dormitories. Your Heads of Houses will give you further information. Is that clear?"

Clara tapped on Ron and John's shoulders. "Come one!" She urged. Clara pulled the two boys along to where Harry was walking with McGonagall. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything.

McGonagall lead them to the hospital wing. She stopped right outside the door. The professor sighed. "This may come as a shock, but there have been two more attacks." She then pushed the door open, and Clara ran to the side of a student.

Claar gasped. It was the Ravenclaw girl that she had seen when walking in the dungeons, trying to find the Slytherin common room.

"Clara!" Harry cried.

Clara ran to his aid, but when she saw what they were looking at, she stumbled backward. There, right in front of her, lay the paralyzed body of Hermione. Her eyes were wide open and glossy. She stared into the empty space. Her skin was paler than normal. Clara felt the warm, thick tears start to slide down her face.

McGonagall looked at the students with pity. She cleared her voice. Clara looked at the teacher and felt her lip quiver.

The teacher pulled out a round mirror. "Miss Granger and the Ravenclaw were found near the library. This," she gestured toward the mirror, "was found right next to them. Do any of you know what it means?"

Clara shook her head, Harry and Ron both said "no."

John cocked his head to one side and breathed out heavily, "I do," he said.


	24. The Pride of the Time Lord

***This is a little shorther than my previous chapters, but I like it. Don't forget to leave a review if you have anything to say.**

* * *

As soon as John said those words, he felt all eyes on him.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked. "You know something?"

John scowled in her direction. He crossed his arms. "I just pieced it all together now."

McGonagall was obviously losing her patience. "If you have something to say Mr. Smith, spit it out!"

John shook his head. McGonagall gave him a hard look. John shrugged it off, and went to get a chair. He was getting tired of standing.

Harry wasn't exactly patient either. "John! If you know something, tell us! Hermione's life is on the line!'

"I must agree with Mr. Potter in this case." McGonagall said sternly.

John rolled his eyes. "It's quite simple, really. I'm surprised I didn't know beforehand. Of course, I had my suspicions, but I should've experimented instead of just waiting…"

"Mr. Smith!"

"Fine, fine. Ok, let's start from the beginning. Salazar Slytherin's symbol is a _what_?"

"Snake," Ron said automatically.

"Good for you Ron. Paying attention! Anyway, Binns said that the "beast" could only be controlled by the Heir of Slytherin. What do you think that means?"

The students looked hard at him. But then, John noticed something click in Clara's head.

"Parselmouth! The beast is most likely a serpent of sorts, and a Parselmouth ought to be able to control it!"

John nodded. "Good job, Clara."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Very well, thank you for the information. If there's anything else-"

"I never said I was finished!" John interrupted. The professor motioned for him to go on. "Hermione probably also noticed this, and did some further research. Now, tell me, what serpent-like animal leaved people in petrified states?"

John didn't think these idiots would know, and hey didn't. His professor however, did.

"A basilisk," she said quietly.

"How does a basilisk petrify a person?" Harry asked.

"Well, technically, it's more of a failed murder attempt. You see, one of the ways a basilisk can kill you is by having you looking at it."

"But surely Hermione would have seen the basilisk!"

"Ah Mr. Potter, you underestimate both me and Hermione. There is a reason she had a mirror with her. You can only be killed by the basilisk by directly looking at it. In every other case, it was a reflection."

McGonagall paled a bit, and rubbed her palms together, "Very well, if that is all?"

"Yes."

"yes , _professor_."

"Seems kind of useless calling you that since it took an eleven-year-old boy to figure out something that Hogwarts and the Ministry have never been able to crack. I think I deserve a thanks," John said, smirking. He noticed Ron and Harry gaping in his direction.

"Yes, ugh, thank you Mr. Smith," McGonagall said briskly,. And she was off.

Ron face-palmed when McGonagall was out of sight. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Because you never looked at the Slytherin Crest and thought, ' _Hm, I wonder what the beast could be?_ "

"Ok, ok," Harry said defensively. He then looked down. "We still have to figure out whether or not Hagrid opened the Chamber fifty years ago, though. I think it's about time I got my father's cloak out again."

John, Clara, Harry, and Ron walked to the Gryffindor common room together. Clara in particular, seemed very much saddened by Hermione's well-being. This proved John's theories about girls. They just _stuck_ together.

Claar didn't talk. She just stared off into the distance. Harry and Ron must've noticed the awkward silence, because Harry piped up.

"We'll figure out what happened, ok?"

Clara grumbled, "yeah, sure."

As soon as they entered the common room, they were hit by unknown silence.

"Very chipper in here," John mumbled.

John noticed a crying Ginny, a faceless Percy, worn-looking Weasley twins, and just utter grief. John sighed.

"Seriously, stop moping around!" John scolded.

"You don't even understand this situation!" Percy spat.

"Yes I do! There are two girls that have been recently petrified. There are fifty Gryffindors in my sight sulking around, as if they have nothing to do! We have homework for a reason."

"You're just a first year! You don't understand!" Someone else yelled.

"I understand more than you lot. I'm here saving your sorry hinds from being murdered. A simple 'thank you' could do," and with that, John strode off to his bed with pride.

Harry and Ron decided to use Harry's cloak of invisibility to pay a visit to Hagrid. John decided to stay behind. He really didn't think it would be fun. Instead, he read a good lot on basilisks. John ended up talking to Clara and Ginny in the common room when he couldn't find any further information.

The two girls were crying when John sat down beside them. "Honestly, you two are as bad as everyone else!"

Claar gave a stern look. "How? How can you be fine with all this? One of our friends is petrified, and there is a pretty good chance of the school closing-"

John cut her off. "First of all, who said Hermione was _my_ friend? Second, the school won't close if we do something about it!"

"That's just it! You act purely by your brain, not thinking of other' feelings." Clara cried.

John snorted. "I would rather be intelligent than empathetic."

"Sometimes I think you just don't know how it feels to lose something, or _someone,"_ Clara said with venom.

That was it. John stood up and glared at his friend. "You think I haven't experienced loss, pain, or anger? I feel it _every single day!_ I have seen things you wouldn't understand. I know things that should never be spoken of. I have lost _so_ much. And you're not going to sit here, crying about something so utterly unimportant compared to what I have been through!"

"You think Hermione is unimportant? Who are you to decide that?" Clara shrieked.

"Me! I decide that! No one else!" John yelled with such force, that Clara broke down in more sobs. John glowered over Clara, and left her for his dorm, cursing.


	25. The Missing Ginger

*** I think I'm doing pretty well with my schedule, don't you think? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been four days since John had exploded in front of Clara. He had been so _scary._ And for one moment, Clara saw a boy who was _not_ John Smith, but someone much more powerful, and sad.

She hadn't spoken to him in those few days. She kept her head low, feeling that she might erupt on him. Clara felt like screaming her guts out, crying, repeatedly harming harming something or someone.

Then, McGonagall made the announcement of her the mandrakes being mature enough to be cut and made into the potion to heal Hermione and the others. Happiness was another feeling added to Clara's emotion volcano. She really was going to burst.

Harry and Ron had told her what happened when they met the arachnid, Aragog. They suspected Myrtle was the one who had been killed fifty years ago. Clara just nodded along.

John now didn't sit with Clara during meals. Instead, he would it at the end, claiming he had to study since exams were starting. Though, Clara knew that John hated to study for his tests. He just read books _for fun_.

Harry and Ron must've noticed her stiffness, because that morning they asked her, "What did John do?"

To which Clara replied, " He was being a complete dumba-"

She was interrupted by Ginny, who had just joined in. Ginny looked on edge. "Um, um," she squeaked.

Ron sighed. "What is it Ginny?"

"I have something important to tell you," Ginny whispered. She rocked back and forth in her seat, and she played with the hem of her robes.

Harry must've noticed this as well. "Is it something about the Chamber? Did something happen to you? What did you see?"

Clara wanted to punch the clueless boy in the face. Obviously, there was something up with Ginny, but that was not how you would go about with the situation.

Her friends opened her mouth, but closed it immediately when she saw Percy coming. She ran off, whimpering.

Percy sat down, and grabbed a cup from the table. He gave a smug look in Ron's direction.

Ron hissed. "She was about to tell us something important!"

Percy choked on his drink. "Oh yeah, and what'd she tell you?'"

"Nothing, since you came! She probably knew something on the Chamber of Secrets!"

Percy spluttered. "I-no. Sh-she saw me and um, in the hallway… You know what? Nevermind."

Clara nearly laughed at Percy's expense. She could see the he was very uncomfortable. "Three guesses what he was doing in the hallway to get him _this_ jumpy," Clara murmured in Ron's ear.

Ron laughed, and passed the bun which Percy had asked for.

For the rest of the day, Clara attended her classes as usual. She would notice John sometimes, rushing to his classes with his uniform all messed up. Clara decided that they would need to have a serious chat sooner or later.

Clara sighed as she was walking to the common room. Professor Sprout was leading the Gryffindors there, and everybody seemed very miffed that they didn't have their usual private time outdoors or in the hallways.

Students grumbled about not being able to play Quidditch or chase each other around outdoors. Though, Clara had to admit, even she was getting antsy. Suddenly, an announcement blared.

" _All students are to return to their dormitories immediately. All teachers to the staffroom,"_ Said McGonagall's voice.

Professor Sprout gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, we're here! I'd best be off. Remember, behave!" And she left.

Clara made her way into common room, which was filled with bored students. She found John, a little further away from the other people. She sat next to him.

John let out a scoff. "I didn't think you wanted to talk to me anymore."

"I don't, but we kind of have to. There's too much going on for us to be angry with each other." Clara noticed John gazing into nowhere. He shook his head.

"What did you mean the other day?" Clara asked.

"What?"

"You said that you've experienced the unimaginable. Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

John let out a snort. "Because I think you'd get scared."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just know that you will."

Clara pursed her lips. "I'll respect your privacy, but John," she gave a stern look, "It'd be best if you told me."

"That's just it. There's nothing to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just being an egomaniacal prat, like you think I am," John answered.

Clara rolled her eyes. "No, there's more. There is something you're not telling me."

"Really? And how would you know?" John asked sarcastically, but Clara ignored it.

"It's in your eyes. I see it every time I look at you, they're big and sad. Too old for you, I think. It's like something's hidden," Clara said without realization. It suddenly hit her that she was describing herself.

John gave Clara a quizzical look, then asked, "Where's Ginger?"

Clara was surprised by what John said. "Ginger?"

"Ginny."

"I-I don't know. Loo, perhaps?"

John shook his head. "No. Remember, we're stuck here. I think we would've seen Ginger in the past twenty minutes or so."

"Maybe she's hiding, she was awfully stressed about Hermione."

"We'd better find her. There's probably a reason everybody was sent to their dorms."

"Ok..."

At that moment, Ron and Harry burst through the portrait hole. They looked stressed, especially Ron. The two boys caught Clara's eye, and they hurried toward her.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Ron panted.

"No, we were just wondering-"

Ron paled. "That-that mean that… It's true!"

Clara shout out of her seat. "What happened? Is Ginny alright?"

Harry shook his head. "We, we were just about to tell the professors what we knew-"

" _Never_ tell a teacher what you've been doing," John grumbled.

Harry shot him a look. "Anyway, we went to the staffroom…"

"GINNY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Ron shrieked. John straightened his back immediately.

"What?" Clara cried.

"There was this writing on the wall, saying that she was taken to the chamber," Harry panted. "We overheard the teachers talking about it-"

Clara collapsed. She buried her face in her hands. But something was wrong. "Sh-She's a pureblood though. Wh-why?"

Ron stiffened. "Remember breakfast? I think she had something to tell us. If only Percy hadn't-"

Percy strolled in beside them. "Don't disrespect your superiors like that, _Ronald_!"

"Shut up!" Ron spat. "Ginny wouldn't be in this position had you just let us be!"

Percy stumbled back. "What do you mean? What happened to Ginny?" Percy asked with such force, Ron was at a loss of words..

"Prissy," John said.

"It's Percy, and would you mind telling me what is going on?" Percy asked enraged.

"Well _Prissy_ ," John continued, "Your sister has been kidnapped and taken to the Chamber for her to rot away and die. Any questions?"

Percy paled and his mouth hung open. "No."

"Denial much?" John asked. Clara couldn't resist elbowing him.

"This is what he's like. Ignore him." Clara said, though her words were laced with venom. "What matters is that we get Ginny out of there and-" She was interrupted by Percy storming out, and leaving for the boys' dormitories.

Clara looked at her shoes. "We have to tell the rest of your family, Ron."

Ron nodded, and left to tell his twin brothers and to owl his parents. Clara sat in silence with Harry and John until he came back. Fred and George looked _awful_. Their playful smiled gone.

"We should tell Lockhart what we know," Harry said firmly.

"Why?" John asked.

"He's been put in charge of resolving the whole issue."

John coughed and crossed his arms. "I can't believe-"

"Me neither," Harry said. 

The four students made their way to Lockhart's office. Harry carefully pushed open the door, just a crack, to find a very flustered looking professor. The professor peeked through the door and opened it just enough for Claar to be able to see his face clearly. His hair wasn't as immaculate, and his robes were wrinkled. Even his face seemed more solemn, yet desperate.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Weasley, and uh-"

"Clara Oswald and John Smith," Clara answered.

"Yes, you two, what are you doing here? I must admit this isn't the best time. I am quite busy…"

"Yes, we know professor. But, we have some information to tell you."

Lockhart clenched his jaw. "Er-um, alright." He opened the door all the way. Clara walked in, and immediately noticed the change.

There were trunks filled with utter nonsense (mainly his books). The walls were now bare as all the paintings had been removed. Clara didn't know if this was a good or bad sign.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Somewhere-er- important. Got to go…" Lockhart replied.

"What about my sister?" Ron snapped.

"Ah, yes, that really was unfortunate. I so regret that I wasn't there-"

Clara felt her blood boil. "You aren't a real defense against the dark arts teacher. You're just some model with a few books that weren't even written by him!"

"I am sorry," Lockhart said, though he avoided her eyes. "I didn't know- didn't _think_ that something like this could happen…" He looked up to grab a pair of gloves. "As for the books… I did write them, I just didn't do what they said I did."

"So, you're a fraud!" Ron snarled.

"In a way… But, I am good at one thing. You see, some people do notice and- well I can't have that," Lockhart said. "I am quite knowledgeable in the area of _memory charms_." He closed his trunks.

"I am very sorry," he said. Lockhart pulled out his wand, and Clara knew what he was going to do, but John had better reflexes.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " John roared. Lockhart's wand flew out of his hand, and Ron caught it.

John walked up to their dazed professor. "If there's one thing you should know, if you value your very life and existance, you should never, _ever_ let professor Snape teach a defense against the dark arts lesson."


	26. Into the Chamber

*** I'm really proud of how this fanfic is going. As always, don't forget to show your support.**

* * *

John earned some impressed faces. Ron stood open-mouth, Harry was smiling, and Clara, well Clara grimaced and her knuckles turned white from gripping her wand.

John snapped out of the moment. "Harry, if you please. You seem to be the one who is leading this expedition."

"Expedition?" Lockhart asked.

Harry smiled. "Yep. We're going on a trip to the girls' bathroom."

"Now, now, children. This is hardly the time for any foolishness." Lockhart gave a nervous smile.

"Oh no. We are going there, and we are going now," Harry demanded.

The three boys grabbed hold of their professor and pulled him down the empty corridors. John made sure to hold on extra tight, to make Lockhart just a little more squeamish. Oh, how was this fun!

When they got to the bathroom, John pushed Lockhart in, making sure he was first. Unlike many, John valued his life, as it was very precious and dear to him.

Moaning Myrtle looked at the three boys, and narrowed her eyes in Clara's direction. Clara smirked, and crossed her arms in a sassy manner.

Harry stepped forward. "Myrtle, we need to ask you something."

"Anything for _you_ Harry," Myrtle replied.

"Um, ok… How is it that you died?"

John didn't understand why, but Myrtle hugged herself and started wailing. _I mean, Harry only asked a question,_ John thought.

"Ok, Vocal. Tell us how you died, and tell us _now,"_ John demanded.

Myrtle let out a high-pitched howl. "Another one who teases! Oh, all the boys were like you. They would make fun of me, and, and-" she broke down again.

John stepped forward to say something, but Clara held him back. "Better not," she said quietly.

"Er, Myrtle?" Clara asked.

"Yes? Are you going to make fun of my glasses, or how awful looking I am?"

"No, I was going to compliment you. You're very, very… um brave. Being dead must be horrible, and I think you are doing a good job at it. Look, you haven't turned into Peeves, so that's a good sign!" Clara said this with great difficulty, John could tell. She kept biting her lip at the ends of her sentences.

Myrtle stopped crying. "R-Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh, well… You certainly aren't like the other girls..." Myrtle concluded.

"No, I'm not! So, could you please tell us how you died," Clara requested.

"Ok… It was quite dreadful," Myrtle began.

"Aren't all deaths?" John commented. He got a death stare from Clara.

"I-I was crying in this cubicle because Olive Hornby teased me about my glasses. I was just sitting and sobbing on the toilet, when I heard somebody come in. I heard this language I had never heard. When I realized it was a boy, I unlocked by cubicle door to tell him to 'go away' when," Myrtle sucked in her cheeks, "I died."

John rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. Now, could you tell us how you died?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. All I remember were a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. And, I just floated away from my body… and stayed. I was determined to haunt Olive-"

"We don't need that much information, thank you," John said.

"Where did you see the eyes?" Harry asked.

John raised a brow in his direction. "Good question! Finally, some action!" He said with a smile.

Myrtle pointed to the sinks. "Somewhere over there."

While Ron restrained Lockhart, Clara, Harry, and John inspected the sinks. There was no evidence of anything out of the usual. But then, out of the corner of John's eye, he saw a small snake etched on one of the taps. He attempted to get the water flowing, but nothing came out. Myrtle floated up beside John.

"That tap has never worked," she said.

Clara came to John's side. "Maybe we have to say something in Parseltongue?"

John nodded. "Probably."

Harry stepped forward and cleared his throat. " _Open,_ " he said, in what John assumed was Parseltongue. Harry went on, and John winced.

"You've got the words, it's just your accent that's all funny," John said.

Harry cocked his head, but said, "Fine. You can try."

John smirked in his direction and spoke, " _Open the Chamber of Secrets,"_ he said. And now, he could hear the hissing and rasping escaping his mouth. The sink parted, and a pipe was revealed. John was pretty sure it would be a great slide in a theme-park.

Harry looked astounded. "Well done, mate."

"I just speak it better than you."

"Don't get cocky."

"It's a fact."

"How are you so sure?"

"I speak every language better than you."

"That doesn't make _sense!_ You can't speak every language…"

"Yes, I do."

Clara broke them apart. "Please, stop trying to impress me. It's not going to work. You are too Scottish, and Harry, you're just not good enough."

John stared at her incredulously with wide eyes, "Too _Scottish?"_

Clara smiled, but went to where Ron was standing, and pulled Lockhart to the pipe opening. "Now, you can prove your worthiness by sliding down this hole." And, she pushed the professor, who let out an unmanly screech.

Ron stood with his mouth gaping. "I thought Hermione was scary. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Ok, your turn!" And she shoved Ron in. The redhead screamed as he slid down the tube.

John narrowed his eyes in her direction. "This doesn't make any sense. Why are you doing this, it doesn't help us or-"

John was cut off by Clara pushing him down into the hole. He faintly heard Clara yell, "Because it's funny!"

The tunnel was slippery and covered in a nauseating slime. John could tell that he was sliding down really deep into Hogwarts. Wait, that sounded wrong… Even the dungeons weren't located as deep as wherever this pipe was leading to.

John heard a bumping sound, and he knew Clara and Harry were probably not far behind. Suddenly, the pipe leveled out and John shot out of the tunnel. He landed on his shoulder with a _thud_ and groaned.

John noticed Lockhart and Ron rubbing their aching sides. Lockhart seemed particularly distressed. It was funny.

Behind John, Harry fell out of the tube and moaned with discomfort. Harry got up, and stumbled around a bit. Then, Clara came tumbling into, whatever this room was, with a smile on her face.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" She said brightly.

"Very," John agreed. He narrowed his eyes in Ron's direction, who had decided to lie on the floor and grumble. "Get up, it's not that bad!"

"Ugghhh!" Ron complained, but he stood up. "It's kinda dark… and really cold and wet."

"Nice observation skills, Eagle-Eye."

" _Lumos_ ," Harry muttered, and a bright glow emitted from his wand. John could see his mouth curve into a slight smile.

"The more the merrier," John said. " _Lumos."_ Another light erupted, illuminating the room even more.

Harry smirked playfully. "Show off."

Clara slapped Harry on his back. "So, what now?"

"We look for Ginny," he said firmly. "If you notice anything moving, close your eyes immediately." Harry started walking, and with a sigh, John followed.

They walked a bit, until Ron yelled, "Watch out!"

John instantly closed his eyes, but when nothing happened, he peeked through. Right before him, a snake's skin lay. It must have been about twenty feet. _Twenty three point five,_ John corrected himself.

"Blimey, that's a hell of a snake," Clara muttered.

"We need to keep going," John urged. "Ginger won't last forever."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Come on."

They walked a bit more, until Lockhart buckled to the ground.

"Get up!" John scolded. Seriously, this guy was bone-dead stupid!

However, his professor nodded, and got back up. Then, he launched himself at Ron, and was able to grab Ron's wand.

"Well children, it ends _here_ ," Lockhart said. He raised his wand, and John actually though of warning him. " _Obliviate!"_

But, the spell shot out a like a rocket, and the ceiling came crumbling down. Rocks fell, blocking the path between Harry, Clara, John, and Ron plus Lockhart.

"Harry!" Ron shrieked.

"Ron? Are you OK Ron?" Harry called.

"Fine," Ron yelled back. "The spell… It hit 'im instead!"

John smirked. "It's because of your wand. For once, be glad of your faulty wand."

Clara, who was standing beside John tried to motivate Ron. "Give him a good kick, will you?"

"Done." A slight moan came from John's former professor. Emphasis on _former._

"Ok, can you get some of the rocks out?" Clara called.

"Yeah, I think so."

John looked at the boulders and such. "Be strategic about it. We don't want the whole chamber caving in on us."

"Thanks."

Harry shook his head. "Ron, we need to go! We've got to find Ginny!"

Ron shouted back, "Yeah! Go!"

The three students took off further into the tunnel. Dead animal reeked, and John wrinkled his nose. But then, a round door with live decorative snakes appeared.

" _Open,"_ Both Harry and John said. Harry gave an embarrassed look in John's direction, meanwhile John just raised an eyebrow.

The snakes on the door bent, and parted. The door opened to a large chamber, and John walked in.

Adjacent to John, Clara whispered, "What happens if anything goes wrong?"

"We run."


	27. Alive

*** Oh my God guys. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in few days. I had to finish this science thing... and yeah. Anyway, here is chapter 27! Remember, this is coming to close, just a couple more chapters!**

* * *

" _Run."_

Those words sent shivers down Clara's spine. John had said it under his breath, and it tickled her neck. Clara felt herself clenching her fists. She couldn't ignore that she was afraid. Who wouldn't be? She had practically signed herself up for suicide!

Clara let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit chamber. It was long, and dirty. Serpents were carved into arches that held the chamber roof, and their menacing eyes made Clara suck in a breath. She silently started forward, but her school shoes were _not_ made for this marble floor. Every stepped echoed, and when two other kids joined in, the clammering was certainly going to wake _any_ snake up.

Suddenly, one of the snakes columns twitched, and Clara stifled a scream. John looked at her as well as Harry, who had just winced. Apparently, she wasn't the only one. She wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing.

The more they walked, the more a statue came into view. It was a wizard, obviously. With a long beard, and huge stone feet. Its face was contorted into that of anger and pain. Then, Clara saw a small black body at its feet…

 _Ginny!_

Clara ran forward, and the two boys must've noticed her running. John muttered a swear, while Harry held his wand out for light.

Clara got to her friend first. Ginny had her stomach to the ground, and so Clara turned her over. When she saw Ginny's face, she gasped . "Ginny! Please, you can't be dead! Wake up… wake up." Her voice faltered. Clara stroked her friend's hands, which were ice cold. John grabbed her shoulder. "No!" Clara screamed. "Don't make me leave her!"

Clara fought him off, and once again knelt by her side. Harry sat down beside her, and pulled her into a hug. "She can't be dead… She can't be!" She whimpered.

Harry patted her back awkwardly and said, "She's not. Remember, she's a Weasley." He checked her pulse, which oddly gave Clara more shivers. Harry turned. "There's a beat, but it's faint."

Clara nodded, but silent tears ran down her cheeks. John groaned.

"We have to help her, you know! She's going to die if we don't wake her up!"

"I'm afraid she won't wake up," a voice drawled.

"Tom!" Clara gasped. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

Harry looked at Clara. "How do you know- Wait. Tom _Riddle?_ "

The boy in front of her nodded. He had black hair, and a pale, white face. His outline seemed blurred, like a ghost.

Harry asked for her. "Are you a ghost?"

"No. I am simply a memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Riddle pointed to the black diary which had gone missing earlier. Clara thought how it had gotten there…

"Tom!" Harry urged. "You've got to help save Ginny! And there's this basilisk…" John helped Ginny onto Harry's arms. Harry groped the floor with his foot.

"Sorry, have you seen my wand-"

Clara glanced at Riddle, who was twirling it playfully in his long fingers. A cold, menacing smile was worn on his face. Harry, who was so stupid and unaware of the situation, stretched his arm out.

"Thanks-"

But Riddle kept playing with the wand.

Clara turned back to Harry. "Don't you see? He's not going to give you your wand back!"

Riddle cocked his head in Clara's direction. "You're smart, for a _girl._ "

Clara stood up straight. "I'm sorry you lived in such a sexist time, but nowadays, girls are just as strong as _boys._ Now, give Harry his wand back, or this girl will give you a good kick!"

Riddle chortled. "She's feisty, this one. I almost wish my diary had found her instead…"

Harry's eye twitched. "What do you mean?"

"Dear Harry, try to keep up! Ginny found my diary and confided in me. The one who would _never_ tell anybody her secrets." He laughed. "Well, she shouldn't have trusted me. ' _No one understand me like you Tom. I'm so happy I found this diary.'_ Riddle's eyes gleamed. " _I wonder if Harry Potter would_ ever _like me!"_

Clara's stomach lurched. She sneered, "You're a sick, foul monster!"

"Indeed I am, miss Oswald. You were actually very troublesome. You see, Ginny always spoke of you being there for her, and being kind, sweet, compassionate. It almost broke her from my grasp... Well, that is until you stopped," Riddle retorted.

"I never stopped caring for her!" Clara shouted.

"But, my dear, you did. You left her for Harry Potter! Imagine what that does for a girl!"

Clara felt new tears forming in her eyes. "I-I didn't-" Her voice broke. She looked at Ginny with sadness and guilt.

Harry stared intently at Riddle. "I still don't understand…"

Riddle laughed devilishly. "Clara nearly stopped my plans, however me being a genius, I was able to maintain Ginny within my grasps."

"You-you did this?" Harry gasped.

"Yes you idiot," John said with exasperation. Clara forced herself to tear her eyes away from her friend.

John tapped his foot against the ground. "Could you please hurry along?" He asked Riddle.

"With pleasure. You're skin will decorate this chamber, and your bones will lie here forever!" Riddle declared.

John scoffed. "I'm afraid you'll find it a _little_ difficult to kill me."

"And why is that?"

"I am a _genius_. Heard of it before?"

Riddle's grin faded. "You are a fool. You didn't even know what was going on under your own nose. Ginny was the one who opened the chamber!"

"No!" Harry said in a whisper.

"Yes!" Riddle confirmed. "Ginny Weasley strangled the school roosters-"

"I knew it wasn't Human blood…" John muttered.

"And _she_ was the one who wrote the messages on the wall! Ginny set the basilisk to kill those Mudbloods!" Riddle continued with glee.

Clara shrieked. "Ginny would never do that!"

"Oh, but she did. Of course she didn't know what she was doing. My diary was controlling her. _I_ was controlling her!"

"But why?" Harry asked.

"I needed to finish Salazar Slytherin's job! Of course, as time went on poor Ginny got scared of the book. She tried to dispose of it. And then, you _Harry Potter_ found it. And I knew, I _knew_ that things were going my way. But, when Ginny saw you with the diary, she panicked and stole it back. Imagine how I felt when I found out it was her writing to me instead of Harry Potter!"

John crossed his arms. "So, basically you wanted to get _Harry_ to kill the Muggles."

Riddle's brow furrowed. "No, I soon realized it wasn't the _Mudbloods_ I was after, it was Harry!"

Clara felt a surge of anger flow through her veins. "Why did you want to kill Harry? You don't even know him!"

Tom Riddle sneered. "How is it that a baby was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How is it that he just escaped with a scar, while Lord Voldemort was destroyed, reduced to almost nothing?"

"What does Voldemort have to do with anything? He was after your time!" Harry exclaimed.

Riddle pursed his lips. "Voldemort is my past, present and future. Watch Harry Potter." Riddle waved Harry's wand about, causing red, flaming letters to appear, floating in the air.

" _Tom Marvelo Riddle,_ " Clara read. "Wha-"

"It's an anagram," John said. "Rearrange the letters, you get-"

" _I am Lord Voldemort_ ," Riddle finished.

John snorted. "That just-just _sad._ You think that you can get rid of your name by making a new one out of it? Wow, you have no taste."

"You will die now, foolish boy!" Riddle shrieked.

Clara yelled, "No!"

But, Riddle hadn't attacked John, instead, he faced the statue and a rasping sound escaped his mouth. Harry's eyes widened.

Clara slapped him. "No! Close them, close them!" She immediately shut her eyes closed. All Clara could do was hope that her friends did the same.

But, right then, a feathery _thing_ brushed her cheek. Clara kept her eyes closed.

A taunting voice rang in the chamber. "All you get is a phoenix?"

Clara was confused, but she didn't dare open her eyes. Next to her, John muttered something about being glad there weren't any angels around.

There was more rasping noise, and even though she didn't understand, she got the gist, _Kill them._

Clara stumbled backward, she heard something nearing her. It was obviously large, and there was hissing coming from her...right!

Clara lunged to the left, and felt herself trip and land on her face. Blood dripped from her nose, hot and thick. Clara cursed under her breath. She pulled her wand out, which wasn't going to be much use since she couldn't see.

Clara felt the urge to call out for her friends, but she didn't want to attract attention to herself. She bit the bottom of her lip.

Suddenly, there was this hissing and rasping sound. There were also high-pitched shrieks and wails… From the phoenix!

From somewhere, Harry yelled, "It's been blinded!" Clara slowly lifted her eyes.

What she saw almost made her throw up, there was a _massive_ snake in front of her, bright green with blood dripping out of its eyes.

Clara found John, who had his wand pointed toward the snake. He muttered some spell, but it hit the basilisk and dissolved in a blue flash.

The basilisk shrieked. It obviously knew where they were now. It slithered toward Clara and John, who had backed up against the chamber wall. Clara gulped.

"It's really big," she whispered.

"I've seen bigger," John said quietly.

"Really?"

"Are you kidding? It's enormous!"

Clara clenched her jaw shut as the basilisk swayed its head back and forth, and was now only feet away from Clara and John…

"Say something!" Clara hissed.

John nodded. He opened his mouth, and more hisses and rasps filled Clara's ears. The basilisk hesitated, and in this time, Clara pulled John out and burst into a sprint.

"Run!" She yelled.

John actually _smiled._ And he took off along side her, eventually stopping when they thought they were far enough away.

Clara panted, yet oddly, she _liked_ the feeling of being on the run. She felt a surge of energy and importance when she was in this danger.

"We need to help Harry!" Clara said with realization.

John nodded and they jogged all the way across the chamber to find Harry practically pinned against the wall, with the basilisk getting ready to strike. The snake lunged, but missed and hit the wall. It tried again, this time with more accuracy. Clara screamed, but the basilisk suddenly collapsed. Clara didn't acre of the dangers, she ran to aid her friend.

Harry stumbled over the snake's body. He held onto his arm and grimaced.

"You will die," Riddle's voice said, standing beside the snake body.

Clara looked at Harry's arm and gasped. Blood was trickling down his sleeve. He tightened his grasp around it more, while holding a bloody fang.

"You may have killed the basilisk, but the basilisk has condemned your death," Riddle drawled.

Harry collapsed to the ground. Clara sat down next to him and felt more tears spill out.

"Y-you can't die!" She cried.

Harry's eyes drooped. He spoke in the faintest whisper. "There's this sword… and the basilisk fang… get Ginny to safety…"

Tom Riddle laughed, while Clara held on to her friend while he slipped in and out of consciousness.

And then, something beautiful happened. A blood-red bird appeared at Harry's side.

"Ooh, look! It's crying!" Riddle taunted.

But, the phoenix let its tears drop onto Harry's wound, and it instantly sizzled and closed. Tom gasped.

"I-I forgot that their tears have healing powers," Riddle admitted. "No matter, I can still kill you all!"

John smirked. "No chance of that." He then picked up the fang which had dropped from Harry's clutch. John drove it into the black diary. Black ink spilled and spluttered everywhere. Now Clara was a black and red mess.

Tom Riddle screamed, while Clara smiled when his body faded more, and more. At last, when Riddle was gone, Clara laughed.

"What-what's so funny?" Harry murmured.

"I don't know. I just met Lord Voldemort, and lived!" Clara giggled.

Clara unwrapped her arms from around her friend. It was getting a little awkward. She gave a shy smile.

"We have to get Ginny," Clara whispered.

"Yeah…" Harry agreed.

Clara offered him a hand, and he got up. Clara lead him to where Ginny was lying. Clara had to choke back more sobs when she saw her friend still lifeless. She knelt down beside her friend, and shook her shoulder slightly.

Ginny stirred. She blinked frantically and gasped. "Oh- Oh Clara!" She cried.

"Ssh.. It's Ok, we're all here…" Clara soothed.

Ginny glanced at Harry and John. She offered a weak smile. "I was going to tell you everything during breakfast," Ginny confessed. "I didn't mean to! Riddle made me!" Ginny cried.

Clara helped Ginny to her feet. "We know, everything will be alright-"

"No! I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny cried once more.

"No you're not, Ginger!" John exclaimed.

Clara sighed a little. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."

"You should see yourself," Ginny said.

"Maybe later, it's been a long day."

"Yeah…" Ginny agreed.

The trio walked to where the tunnel had caved in. A small hole with Ron's face peering through was visible.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I am alive."


	28. Time Flies By When You Don't Notice It

***Just saying, I have a _slight_ obsession with potatoes. It has nothing to do with Doctor Who.**

* * *

John clapped his hands. "Ok! Now, can we please get out?"

Ron nodded frantically. "Here," he said, while carefully moving a rock out of the way. "Climb through this hole."

Ginny moaned. "It's really tiny Ron…" Nevertheless, she squirmed into the hole, and in a few seconds, she was with Ron.

Clara went through next, and she groaned as she was just a little larger than Ginny. Then John went, and he did have some trouble, but of course he wasn't going to let them _know_ that. Once John was through, he brushed the rocks and dust off his school robes.

Harry slipped in next to him. Ron beamed in their direction.

Clara coughed. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed. He was much too happy. He frowned in the direction of the red phoenix that had followed them.

"It's Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix," Harry said quickly. He too frowned. "Where's Lockhart?"

Ron grinned even more. "He's over there. He's not doing well either, kinda hilarious."

John walked with the others to the pipe in which they entered from. Next to the mouth, lay a dazed and confused Lockhart.

"I think the Memory Charm backfired, _literally_ and now he's well… He's…" Ron said with a slight giggle.

John looked at the man and almost laughed. Lockhart peered up at the five students and smiled.

"Hello, funny sort of hang-out you've got here!" He said brightly.

John smirked, but wrinkled his nose when he saw the pipe. "Guys, how are we going to get back up? It's too steep…"

Clara and Ginny groaned.

"Fawkes can fly us up!" Harry said.

John nearly snorted, when he remembered that phoenixes had extraordinary strength. Ron did did grunt, however.

"How's a bird gonna get us up there?"

"He's no ordinary bird, Ron," Harry said with a smile. "Come one guys, grab hold of each other's hands."

John grimaced, but grabbed Clara's hand, who had grabbed Ginny's. After a few seconds of prep, the six people were being pulled up into the dark tube.

"This is just like magic!" Lockhart exclaimed.

"No shi-" But John's voice was drowned out by them being dropped onto the bathroom floor only seconds later.

Myrtle floated up to them and sniffled. "I thought perhaps I could have someone join me…"

"No," John said stiffly.

"No need to be rude," Myrtle said. "Besides, the invitation was for Harry."

Harry's face went an unnatural red, while Myrtle giggled with glee, and she floated back to her cubicle.

Once they were out of the bathroom, Ron smiled. "Harry mate, I think she _fancies_ you! Ginny, guess you're not the only one!"

But at this, Ginny started crying once more, and Ron gave a puzzled look in John's direction, to which John responded with a shrug.

John sighed. "Ok… Where to now?"

Harry grimaced. "McGonagall's."

They walked to her office, and Harry knocked on the door, but John just pushed it open. He didn't have patience.

John was hit by a pair of great lungs.

"GINNY!" A woman, who John supposed was Ginger's mother cried. The woman flung herself onto her daughter, and another, older, redhead smiled. Probably the father.

John noticed Clara give a weak smile when McGonagall strode up to them. But, she was cut off by Ginger's mother gain.

"How saved her! How did you do it?" But instead of getting an answer, she decided that pulling John, Clara, Harry, and Ron into a hug was a better idea.

"Ahem," McGonagall said. "Again, how did you manage to do it?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. Nobody was talking so, John stepped forward.

He told them everything, and nobody had to cut in because he had _excellent_ memory. All through the time, McGonagall's face grew paler and paler.

When John was done, he let out a great sigh, because he hadn't taken one breath. He gave his absolute _best_ smile.

At that moment, Dumbledore spoke up. John hadn't even noticed the headmaster was there.

"Quite a story, I must say. But, I believe that miss Weasley and miss Oswald should be escorted to the infirmary. They seem to be in the worst shape out of all of you."

John took a long look at his friend. He noticed that Dumbledore was right. Clara's face and shirt was covered in blood, and her nose seemed a bit crooked...

"And," Dumbledore continued, "You two will find that all the patients have been revived out of their petrified state!"

"They're cured?" Ron shouted.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, my dear." He looked at McGonagall. "Could you inform the kitchens that we are in need of a feast?"

"Yes, sir," McGonagall stammered. She left briskly, following Clara, Ginger, and Ginger's parents.

Dumbledore looked at the three boys. "Now, I must say that was quite the feat. No student has been to the Chamber and survived to tell the tale."

"Voldemort did," Harry said.

"Ah, Harry. I think we can all agree that he was not in the same situation as you three plus miss Oswald."

"Oh, professor!" Ron said. "There was an accident with Lockhart down in the Chamber… He tried a Memory Charm on us, but it backfired."

Dumbledore laughed. "Impaled by your own sword!"

"Sword?" Lockhart queried. "I don't have a sword, but Harry does!"

John looked at Harry, who blushed and pulled a silver sword out of his robes. Once again, John didn't notice a thing.

The headmaster gave a bit of a smile, and said, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Smith, I need to have a bit of a word with Harry."

"Of course!" Ron said.

John flinched, but obeyed. He left with Ron in silence, and walked to the hospital wing.

When he got there, he noticed that Ginger's bed was crowded, so he went to find Clara. When he did, he couldn't help but smile.

Clara laughed. "I don't see you smile a lot."

"I just don't feel like smiling."

Clara closed her eyes. "I was wondering, when we were in the Chamber, I got this feeling…"

"Pain, pain, pain?"

"No. I got this rush of energy-"

John crossed his arms. "It's called adrenaline."

Clara kept her eyes shut. "Well, yeah. But it was more like, I oddly _enjoyed_ feeling endangered. Like, it was something new and-and _amazing_."

John felt something pang on the inside. "I'm not sure that's a good thing…"

He was cut of, by someone throwing their arms around him.

"Gah! That's the second time today!" John shrieked.

It was a healthy-looking Hermione who answered. "Oh, sorry? Anyway, I'm so glad you figured it out!"

"I did most of the work," John pointed.

Hermione straightened her back. "I don't think so!"

"Um… I'm pretty sure I did…"

Clara laughed weakly. "Come on, you two. Just get along. We saved Ginny, we solved the Chamber of Secrets… We can't be bickering about nonsense!"

"I was the one who solved the Chamber of Secrets!" John said.

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned. "Whatever, apparently we're going to have a feast tonight!"

"Yay, food makes everything better!" John said sarcastically.

"Potatoes…" Clara murmured.

"Potatoes are different. They're absolutely _fantastic_!" John said.

"A, you're weird," Hermione said, "B, you're very wird."

"Danke."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and was off to visit Ginny.

John turned back toward Clara.

"So, you don't look to bad."

Clara laughed. "I got a broken nose and pulled some muscles. I'll be fine, just a bit tired."

"I went through the exact same thing, and I'm not complaining!"

"Yeah, 'cause you're not Human!"

"My hearts are broken."

"How many hearts do you have?" Clara asked incredulously.

"106," John said matter-of-factly.

"Cool."

"Very _cool_."

* * *

Weeks passed, and all too soon it was their final day. John, Clara, and Ginger were on the train, when they were joined by the Golden Trio.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hey," John said coolly. They hadn't spoken much, but Clara insisted the be 'friends'.

Ron turned toward Ginny. "Wait a second, that day, when you were going to tell us everything, Percy said he knew."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, yeah. I may have walked in on him snogging that Ravenclaw prefect Penelope Clearwater in an empty classroom-"

" _Empty Classroom?!_ " Ron exclaimed. "Boy, he went all for it!"

Ginny gave a puzzled look, while Clara and Harry laughed.

"Anyway," Ginny continued, "He was _really_ upset when she got attacked…"

"Oh, so _that's_ who she was!" Harry said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing."

Everybody but John laughed. He kind of just sat there, with his back slumped.

Once they got to King's Cross Station, Clara had made everybody promise that they would write, along with Hermione.

John rolled his eyes, as he walked onto the platform. Clara gave him a quick hug, and she went looking for her parents.

And that's when the whole platform started to spin, and the people started to walk about faster, and faster, until everything around John was just a blur.

At last, John looked to see that the Hogwarts Express had returned. Everything was normal, except that there were people dressed differently then how John had recalled them being dressed moments before. He also felt himself to be a little taller…

"But- I was just-" John started, but he was overwhelmed by a rush of memories.

 _John greeted his father, who gave an odd smile. John got home, and his mother made dinner. John spent his summer studying, and he did not write to Clara at all._

The Hogwarts Express whistled, and John found himself walking toward it, with confusion lingering in his mind.

* * *

 ***There you go! Final chapter to Tales of The Forgotten! I'll have you know that they'll be a sequel up sometime later in the week. It was awesome writing this story, and I hope you guys liked it! See you soon!**


End file.
